L'envers du Miroir
by Eaternalys
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune Auror de 22 ans a tout perdu, amour, famille et amis. Mais il tombe sur un miroir qui l'emmene au temps des Maraudeurs, pour exaucer son plus cher désir... Mais quel est il?
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'Auteur:**** Après un très long moment d'absence, me voilà de retour dans le monde des fanfictions. Je me suis remise à lire celles des autres, et l'envie d'écrire m'a repris. Le fait de recevoir toujours quelques reviews n'y est de plus pas étranger. Je suis désolée de vous avoir planté ainsi, et je veux rattraper mon erreur, en continuant cette fic'. Je vous conseille de la relire depuis le début. J'ai fait quelques petites corrections au niveau des premiers chapitres, au niveau orthographique surtout, mais aussi au niveau de l'intrigue. Je crois qu'ils en avaient besoin, certaines fautes me font encore rougir ! De plus j'ai envisagé une nouvelle fin, et j'ai donc du rajouter quelques éléments dans ces chapitres. Si vous avez lu l'ancienne version, ils devraient vous donner pas mal d'indices sur la suite =). Concernant le tome 7 il est difficile de passer outre toutes les nouvelles informations, néanmoins il sera très peu pris en compte. La suite de l'histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait fixée, ainsi n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer par mail toutes vos idées. Je ne garantis pas que je les prendrais en compte, mais je les lirai attentivement.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster quelques reviews, c'est dingue comme cela motive !**

**Genre: ****Action/Aventure sur un fond de voyage temporel**

**Rating: ****K+ je pense, ce n'est pas très violent, juste un peu sombre**

**Disclaimer:**** Rien de m'appartient, je ne touche aucun argent, rien, nada...J'emprunte juste les personnages à la formidable Rowling et j'essaie de ne pas trop les abimer...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Tout est perdu…

Tout est perdu, et il le sait. Il l'a toujours su, mais là il sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, aucun… Et maintenant il est seul, perdu…Pourquoi continuer? Il n'a plus rien. Mais il continue, encore, toujours… Pas pour lui, pas pour sa famille, ses amis, puisqu'il n'en a plus, non il le fait pour les autres, tous ces inconnus qu'il ne connaît pas et ne connaîtra sans doute jamais. Parce qu'on le considère toujours comme un héros, comme l'Elu, comme celui qui les sauvera, comme celui vers qui l'on se tourne quand tout va mal…

Car il est Harry Potter

Le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-nous-sauvera-tous d'après la Gazette du Sorcier… Tout le monde pense qu'il les débarrassera du plus grand mage noir du siècle… Mais lui il sait, il sait que c'est sans espoir, qu'ils sont tous condamnés…Mais il cherche, il cherche encore et toujours, pour ne pas les décevoir…

Tout les autres sorciers l'envient, le jalousent, l'adulent… Pour eux il est Harry Potter le Survivant, l'Elu, l'Auror parfait de 22 ans, le meilleur de sa génération, bien encadré avec les fameux Aurors Ron, Hermione et Ginny Weasley ainsi que Neville Longdubat. Il est leur héros celui que l'on acclame. On le voit déjà Ministre de la Magie, directeur de Poudlard, celui qui révolutionnera tout, qui redonnera à l'Angleterre sa puissance … Et dans tous les cas, vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

On suit ses amours avec passion, il est sur la devanture de tout les magasines peoples, on le sait déjà fiancé avec Ginny Weasley. Apres avoir suivi le mariage de ses proches amis, Ron et Hermione on attend le sien avec impatience. Même si maintenant, il n'aurai jamais lieu. Alors on jase d'autant plus, on jase toujours plus. Sa vie privée n'a plus de secrets pour personne .Et tout le monde trouve ça normal

Personne ne fait vraiment attention à ce qu'il fait, personne ne comprend ce qu'il ressent, personne ne comprend qu'il se sacrifie à sa recherche…

Que cherche-t-il? Les Horcruxes. Plus précisément des bouts d'âmes de Lord Voldemort… Pourquoi ? Car grâce à eux le mage noir de service est invincible, inatteignable, immortel… Et il risque de l'être encore longtemps… Il y en avait six. Six objets symboliques pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du moins le croyait-il.

Il en a trouvé six et il les a détruits. Et pourtant Il est toujours là. Il est toujours invincible. Sa quête, qu'il pensait achever, se révèle maintenant interminable. Et à quel prix? Ils étaient tous morts, tous morts pour lui, pour qu'il continue… Le Journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor était détruit depuis sa 2e année à Poudlard, c'était lui qui s'en était chargé, au départ sans le savoir . La bague des Gaunt avait rendu l'âme (sans jeu de mots volontaire) de la main de Dumbledore.

Il y avait aussi le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard… Sa plus cuisante défaite. Albus Dumbledore était mort à cause de lui… Pour s'apercevoir que c'était un faux, que quelqu'un s'en était déjà chargé… Un mystérieux R.A.B. Regulus Alphard Black. Le véritable médaillon était en fait caché presque sous leurs nez, au Square Grimmaud. Il s'en était rendu compte trop tard, et n'avait pu éviter sa mort ... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le vieil homme, ce mentor, était mort…Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne verrait plus ce visage souriant et pétillant. Qu'il ne sentirait plus son regard protecteur… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire…

Ils avaient trouvé la coupe de Pouffsoufle peu de temps après… Ils? Lui et l'Ordre du Phénix bien sur. Qui contenait à cette époque là de toutes nouvelles recrues, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville… Ils avaient trouvés la Coupe, certes, mais avec un sacrifice, le premier d'une longue liste. Remus Lupin y été passé .Remus, le dernier Maraudeur -il excluait Peter de la liste depuis maintenant bien longtemps- était mort… Remus le loup-garou, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait été vaincu. Il était mort et Harry n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait pu que le voir mourir.

Puis l'objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle: un diadème que la fondatrice avait porté elle-même. Chaque victoire amène son lot de victimes et cette fois-ci, ils avaient eu à perdre Hagrid . Hagrid, le géant…Son premier contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie! Un ami, un ami très cher, qui était mort lui aussi. Pourquoi tant de personne devait mourir à cause de la folie d'une seule? Pourquoi ses amis mourraient sereinement pensant qu'il allait le tuer? Pourquoi avait-il ce poids sur ses épaules?

Puis il y avait eut le dernier Horcruxe en date, Nagini, le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Le combat avait été âpre, Hermione était tombée, leur trio fissuré à jamais… Ron ne s'en était jamais remis…

Mais si Hermione avait été là, les aurait-elle empêché dans une tentative désespérée et suicidaire de se lancer à l'assaut du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Pourtant cela aurait du marcher ! Hermione aurait-elle vu l'erreur, la faille dans leur stratégie? Mais le résultat de leur imprévoyance était là. Ils y étaient tous passés, tous, presque allègrement, se savant martyrs et pensant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, une simple question de minutes, de secondes, avant que Harry ne défasse le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron était tombé, Neville, Tonks, Maugrey aussi… Et surtout… Ginny

Ginny était morte. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout était morte… De Sa main. Et lui était en vie, grâce à elle qui dans un dernier sursaut de vie l'avait fait transplané au loin. Elle était morte dans ses bras.

Sa vie a-t-elle encore un sens?

Il doit les venger, il en est sur. Mais comment faire?

Cela fait des mois et des mois que les gens meurent…. Cela fait des mois et des mois qu'il court derrière une chimère…Le dernier Horcruxe, puisqu'il doit en rester un. L'objet ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor sans aucun doute. Ce n'est pas l'épée il en est certain… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Il avait déjà observé toute une collection d'objets ayant prétendument ou non appartenus à l'illustre Fondateur. Un bouclier, un vase, une plume. Et même un calecon! Il s'était lancé dans des calculs compliqués, avait interrogé les centaures, étudié la position des astres, de Jupiter et de Saturne, à la recherche du moindre indice. La seule chose qu'il sait - et encore - , est la date de la création de l'Horcruxe. Et comme le destin aimait toujours faire le malin, l'Horcruxe manquant avait été créé ce jour funeste où il s'était retrouvé orphelin, et sûrement grâce au meurtre de ses parents.

Voilà donc pourquoi il parcourt mont et vallées, donjons et cachots à la recherche d'un hypothétique Horcruxe…Autant chercher une épingle dans une botte de foin… Mais il continue, essayent de ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si il n'y avait pas eu les Horcruxes et Voldemort…

Une vie où ses parents, Ginny, Ron, Hermione ne seraient sans doute pas morts en vain…

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry chassa ses pensées moroses d'un vague mouvement de la main. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas sain. Il regarda les élèves entrer et sortir de la Grande Salle. C'était le matin. Un beau matin de septembre. C'était le premier petit-déjeuner de la rentrée. On pouvait facilement identifier les premières années parmi les élèves, ils avaient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes!

Le Survivant aurait bien voulu se mêler à eux, se fondre parmi la masse des élèves, rigoler avec Ron et Hermione, accueillir les nouveaux, parler Quidditch… Oui il le voulait plus que tout… Mais c'était malheureusement un rêve sans espoir, ses amis étaient morts, il ne pouvait pas revenir dans le passé… C'était impossible, il avait même cherché !

Il secoua la tête énergiquement, voilà qu'il retombait dans ses pensées moroses. Non, il devait arrêter de penser à ça et plutôt vivre pleinement l'instant présent… Après tout il était à Poudlard, sa seule maison, sa seule famille. Mais ce Poudlard ressemblait peu à celui qu'il avait connu. Les professeurs avaient beaucoup changés, ils ne restaient pas longtemps. Tout le monde semblait inquiet, tendu… On avait même redouté que la rentrée n'arrive jamais, et que Poudlard ferme ses portes. La date de début des cours avait été avancée, puis reculée, puis encore une fois avancée. Elle avait eu lieu quelques jours plutot le mercredi 28 aout. L'inquiétude était grande.

Mais il n'était pas là pour ressasser des souvenirs, il était là pour chercher des indices sur l'ultime Horcruxe. Il fouillait depuis maintenant un mois le château de fond en comble à la recherche de la plus petite indication, de la plus petite rumeur… Mais pour l'instant rien, le calme plat… D'autres auraient abandonnés, désespérés mais ils n'étaient pas Harry Potter. Le temps qui passait augmentait sa détermination, il n'allait pas abandonner.

Il se leva de la table des professeurs. Il prenait ses repas ici même si il n'était pas professeur, c'était plus commode. Il marcha d'un pas énergique vers la sortie, sous le regard un peu étonné des élèves qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire le Survivant parmi eux, simples mortels insignifiants… Le héros en question ne fit pas plus attention aux regards irrésistiblement attirés par sa cicatrice. Il avait l'habitude et ne s'en formalisait pas trop…

Cela continua même quand il atteint le hall. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux sabliers -une simple habitude estudiantine- il décida de mettre de coté ses recherches pour un moment et de retourner dans les endroits qu'il avait aimés ici, dans les endroits chargés de souvenir. Il avait cependant une désagréable impression, comme si il devait dire adieu au chateau, comme si il ne le verrait plus jamais comme ça… C'était très étrange, et Harry n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout… Il essaya de l'oublier mais le malaise était persistant. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant que ce n'était qu'une vague de nostalgie, après tout les temps changeaient et il ne pouvait espérer que Poudlard reste tel qu'il le concevait dans son souvenir. Les gens, comme les choses évoluaient.

Il suivit d'abord le chemin qu'il avait pris pour se rendre à son lit, lors de sa toute première journée… Il laissa derrière lui une petite foule d'admirateurs curieux puis monta les escaliers… Comme son premier jour lui semblait si proche ! Il se revoyait montant les mêmes marches, passant les mêmes tapisseries… Il arriva rapidement –trop vite à son goût- devant la Grosse Dame. Elle était toujours là bien sur, sans elle Poudlard ne serait pas vraiment Poudlard et même si le château tombait en ruine elle serait toujours là, vigilante, protégeant le repaire des Gryffondors…

Bien sur Harry ne pu entrer, il n'était plus Gryffondor administrativement, même si au fond de son cœur il était toujours le petit étudiant qui découvre la magie, et il ne connaissait donc pas le mot de passe. Mais qu'importe, il s'installa le dos contre une statue, dans un coin sombre et regarda… Les élèves passaient devant lui sans faire trop attention.

Ce ne fut que quand la cloche sonna que Harry sortit de son coin, occupé à ressasser –pour une fois- de bons souvenirs… Il déplia ses muscles endoloris par l'immobilité prolongée puis il partit faire son exploration, plus par jeu que par réelle motivation. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, les élèves étant en cours, mais cela impliquait aussi qu'il devait faire attention en cherchant dans des salles, au cas où il se trompe de porte et entre en pleine classe. Il connaissait à peu près les salles contenant les cours mais cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard, et sa dernière année avait été quelque peu chaotique…

Il lança à un dernier regard empli de tendresse à la Grosse Dame puis il marcha aléatoirement dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'inspiration pour son objectif de la journée. Il finit par le trouver en la personne des couloirs intermédiaires et plus précisément du 3e étage. C'était un étage parmi d'autres, parfaitement anodin, il n'était pas dans les sous-sols, ni dans les hauteurs…Mais cela le rendait intéressant tout c'était la meilleure cachette pour cacher quelque chose, en effet on pensait d'abord aux endroits les plus exceptionnels, et jamais aux plus anodins.

'Fin bref, il avait son objectif pour la journée, et sûrement même pour la semaine, Poudlard était vraiment vaste… Il arriva à un escalier dissimulé derrière une tapisserie, le descendit, prit quelques passages secrets et atteint son but. Arrivé à l'étage convoitée il sortit un bout de parchemin de la sacoche qui ne le quittait jamais. Elle contenait des objets importants pour lui, ayant souvent une valeur plus sentimentale que matérielle. Elle contenait sa cape d'invisibilité ayant appartenu à son père et qui avait été la compagne de toutes ses excursions nocturnes. Il y avait aussi son vieil album photo contenant des photos de ses parents mais aussi de ses défunts amis… Plus accessoirement il y avait mit une bourse remplie de Gallions, par mesure de prévention, au cas où il avait besoin de pot-de-vin pour glaner quelques informations. Mais surtout son sac contenait un parchemin…

Tout élèves ou professeurs passant par là n'aurait vu dans ce bout de parchemin qu'un objet sans importance mais pour Harry c'était beaucoup plus: c'était la Carte des Maraudeurs, un héritage de ses parents, outil incontesté dans le Maraudage et la fabrication de tours plus ou moins tolérés. Mais aujourd'hui sa fonction était tout autre.

D'un geste presque machinal il fit le rituel permettant la lecture de la carte, rituel qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir bien souvent utilisé lors des ses années d'étudiant. Il eu un petit sourire en prononçant la formule « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » pour l'instant elles ne l'étaient pas bien sûr, mais peut-être que par acquis de conscience il ferait juste une petite farce, pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps, après tout il ne risquait plus de perdre des points non ?

La carte se couvrit rapidement de lignes, de lettres, de points en tout genre, que l'œil expert de Harry engloba du premier coup d'œil… Il n'y avait aucun cours dans cette aile, aucun élève. Il rangea sa carte puis s'engouffra dans le couloir.

oO0OoO0Oo

Au bout de deux heures de fouilles aussi intensives qu'infertiles Harry fit une pause. Il venait de passer deux heures à consulter d'anciens registres poussiéreux, traînant dans des salles oubliées, à déplacer tapisseries et armures à la recherche de passages secrets, et tout cela en pure perte…

Il sortit donc de la pièce qu'il venait de fouiller, en l'occurrence une vieille salle de classe qui n'avait aucun secret. Il allait passer à l'autre pièce quand son ventre le rappela à la dure réalité de l'existence et lui fit se rappeler qu'il devait se nourrir. Il allait donc se diriger vers la Grande Salle quand un couloir à sa droite attira son attention… Il ne l'avait pas vu celui-là quand il était passé, et pourtant il avait fait de la méthode son plus haut principe.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la faim il s'engagea dans le couloir mystère… Il fut assez déçu quand il s'aperçut qu'il finissait sur un cul-de-sac, sans porte et sans fenêtre. Il y avait juste un miroir un peu écaillé à gauche, mais c'était tout…Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour une brise légère le rafraîchit agréablement… Le couloir était en fin de compte assez banal et Harry repartit pour où il était… Mais quelque chose le tracassait… Une légère brise…Une légère brise ! Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans le couloir !

Harry, sentant qu'il était tombé sur un autre secret de Poudlard fit demi-tour à toute vitesse… Il ne sentait plus de brise et la Carte du Maraudeur indiquait effectivement un cul-de-sac. Il s'arrêta cependant le temps de s'observer dans le miroir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé aux cours de ces années d'Auror. On pouvait toujours reconnaître l'étudiant de 14 ans sous les traits de l'homme…Il avait juste des cheveux un peu plus long –dans une tentative désespérée de les discipliner, mais toujours bruns…Il était un peu plus grand et élancé aussi…Il avait toujours sa cicatrice, qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler sous quelques sortilèges que ce soit, mais à part ça, rien de bien nouveau. Il ressemblait toujours à son père et il avait toujours les yeux de sa mère, même si ils semblaient plus tristes et moins souriants…Mais ne l'avaient-ils jamais été ?

Son portrait le regardait d'un air pensif…Il se détachait nettement sur le fond noir dû à un couloir sombre qui partait juste derrière lui à partir d'une arche de pierre… Harry avait un certain malaise en regardant son portrait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il décida de prendre un peu de recul, par rapport à son portrait et à la situation. Il recula donc. D'abord la brise, puis le miroir….Etrange. Il se retourna, prit d'une soudaine intuition. Et il comprit son malaise. Il n'y avait pas d'arche derrière lui ! Et pourtant, cette brise, ce miroir !

Il s'avança lentement, incertain et posa sa main sur le mur, là où devrait se trouver l'arche…Ou plutôt il essaya. Alors qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer la maçonnerie Poudlardienne, il rencontra…Le vide ! Là où il y aurait du avoir de solides pierres, il n'y avait que de l'air. Il enfonça sa main, ne rencontrant aucune résistance… Harry était perplexe, il voyait son bras s'enfonçait dans le mur jusqu'au poignet, avant il y avait le bras, puis après il rencontrait le mur de pierre… Il fit traverser le mur plusieurs fois à sa main, il ne se passait rien de spécial…

Une illusion ? Peut-être, mais alors très habile…

Prit d'un courage tout à fait gryffondorien il passa tout entier à travers le mur. Et il se retrouva dans une salle, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Face à lui le mur était percé de fenêtre à vitraux et dont une était cassée. Le Gryffondor pouvait voir la pierre qui avait commis le méfait sur le sol. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il voyait bien le parc, mais d'un angle tout à fait nouveau, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu ce panorama… Puis il se retourna, voulant voir le fond de la salle.

Il ne fut pas déçu

Le mur du fond était finement décoré, d'immenses nervures dorées à l'or fin partaient du centre, où il y avait une surface opaque, de taille respectable, où Harry aurait pu passer sans problème. Il s'approcha et vit tout en haut, au-dessus d'une ligne de Runes qu'il ne comprenait pas :

**_« Le Miroir du Risèd »_**

Le Survivant faillit éclater de rire, cette scène lui rappelait étrangement une situation similaire, il était alors en 1ère année… Mais le miroir qu'il avait vu était beaucoup plus petit, il était sur pied, et il était dans une vieille salle de classe…Et surtout Harry pouvait s'y voir, alors que celui là était opaque Mais ce miroir là était beaucoup plus grand. Il avait l'air plus puissant aussi. Et il ne semblait pas marcher…

Il fit glisser sa main sur la surface qui aurait du être réfléchissante. Elle était dure et étonnement lisse, comme polie à l'infini…

Mais rien ne se passa.

En désespoir de cause, Harry regarda les runes du haut. Il ne connaissait pas leur sens, mais il savait les prononcer. Hermione lui avait appris lors d'une froide semaine d'hiver, alors qu'ils étaient retranchés dans le quartier général de l'Ordre…

Il se demanda s'il les connaissait encore…

Il commença le déchiffrement par la gauche. Etonnamment cela lui sembla facile, il n'avait pas l'impression d'ânonner, comme si ce qu'il disait avait un sens qu'il comprenait…Il finit par arriver à la fin de l'inscription. Et il attendit…

Rien, il ne se passa rien…A part peut-être les nervures qui brillaient plus intensément, mais c'était peut-être son imagination… Dépité, Harry s'apprêta à partir, quand il s'aperçut que le miroir devenait de plus en plus clair. Curieux, il s'approcha. Le miroir était maintenant parfaitement net. Il pouvait s'y voir, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi son reflet reflétait ses 'désirs profonds'. Son double ne faisait que le fixer. Ce n'était peut-être pas le même miroir après tout…

Puis il vit son reflet lui faire un clin d'œil. Avez-vous déjà vu votre reflet vous faire un clin d'oeil? C'est une sensation très étrange. On aurait même dit qu'il voulait lui faire passer un message! Harry, trop étonné, ne le lui rendit pas. Puis l'autre Harry approcha sa main de la surface, comme si il voulait le toucher, prendre contact avec lui…

Curieux, le Gryffondor posa sa main sur la sienne…

Et là tout bascula, il se sentit projeté en avant, et il passa dans le miroir…

Noir, Vide, Néant…

Il ne voyait que ça. Où était-il ?

Puis un éclair blanc, une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Il tomba inconscient


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur: Merci vous vos reviews, ca fait très, très plaisir. Voilà donc le chapitre 2, qui ne met pas tout de suite en scène Harry mais plutot une personne qui lui est chère. Ce chapitre sert surtout à planter le dialogue et il est beaucoup plus joyeux que celui d'avant**

**Rating: K, il se pourrait bien qu'il change**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry Potter, jeune Auror de 22 ans, cherche désespérément le dernier Horcruxe à Poudlard. Il a tout perdu, tout ses amis sont morts, ses espoirs avec... Il trouve dans une vieille salle un miroir ressemblant à celui du Risèd, qu'il traverse et se retrouve...Quelque part**

**Chapitre 2: Une année comme les autres**

Quai 9 ¾, un jour de rentrée

La foule était compacte sur le quai 9 ¾, en ce jour de rentrée. Mais elle l'était beaucoup plus qu'habituellement et de mémoire de parents d'élèves, elle ne l'avait été autant qu'au temps de Grindelwald. A vrai dire, la situation actuelle avait quelques ressemblances: un nouveau mage noir faisait des siennes. Bien sur, on pensait qu'on en serait vite débarrassé, mais tout de même, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Les parents semblaient un peu anxieux, sur leurs gardes, ils attendaient que leurs enfants montent dans le train pour se détendre un peu.

Mais cet état d'esprit n'était nullement partagé par le jeune homme brun qui fendait allègrement la foule, usant des coudes si nécessaire. C'était un jeune garçon en pleine adolescence, il devait avoir à peu près 16 ans. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes rondes alors qu'il arrivait près du train. Il n'eut pas un regard vers ses parents, laissés à l'arrière, qui le regardaient d'un air un peu agacé, mais surtout bienveillant. Sa tête couverte d'une tignasse brune apparemment résistante à toute tentative de brossage, essayait par des bonds frénétiques d'apercevoir avec quelques secondes d'avance les personnes présentes sur le quai. Ce jeune homme était habillé moldu d'une manière tout à fait correcte, jean et blouson dans la même matière, des baskets. Bref on aurait pu le prendre pour l'ado-type idéal…

Sauf que c'était un sorcier…

Et qu'il s'appelait James Potter.

Le dit Potter, élève entrant dans sa 6e année et tombeur de demoiselles, pour le plus grand malheur de ces messieurs, était en train d'appeler à coup de grands cris stridents ses amis, les Maraudeurs. Cette bande de joyeux drilles était célèbre à Poudlard et même au delà, pour leurs farces et coups en tout genres…Mais jamais des coups bas bien sur, ces coups là étant le propre des vils Serpentards, alors qu'eux étaient de fiers et nobles Gryffondors! Insolents mais brillants, du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils faisaient le malheur de leurs professeurs qui pourtant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les trouver attachants… Les deux leaders accumulaient conquêtes sur conquêtes, sauf une demoiselle qui refusait de se laisser séduire, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard…

Ce jeune homme –qui avait enfin réussi à arriver juste au bord du quai- était donc en train d'appeler ses amis d'une voix forte, ce qui semblait fortement déplaire à ses voisins proches, qui s'écartaient prudemment :

« -PATMOOOOLLL ! LUNNAAARDDD ! QUEUUUDVEEEERRR ! »

Ces noms qui pouvaient paraître étranges au premier coup d'œil ou plutôt d'oreille, semblaient pourtant avoir un sens pour le jeune homme en question : c'était en effet ce qui revenait le plus souvent dans ses vocalises, le premier nom était le plus souvent répété, suivit de près par le 2e ; le 3e l'était un peu moins .

Ces hurlements ne cessèrent que lorsqu'un jeune homme apparemment aussi âgé que l'auteur de ces paroles perçantes, apparu parmi la foule. C'était un garçon assez grand, aux cheveux noirs un peu plus disciplinés. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux opales noires teintées de gris mais tout de même joyeuses et malicieuses… Il arborait un perpétuel sourire charmeur auquel les jeunes sorcières des alentours n'étaient apparemment pas insensibles.

« -Mais c'est mon Jamesie d'amouuuuurrrr ! »

Le dénommé Jamesie, alias James bien sur, parut hésiter entre deux options, soit faire comme si de rien n'était et enlacer son vieil ami, ou alors le foudroyer sur place pour utilisation en public de surnom humiliant. Ce fut la première solution qui l'emporta, aidée par la joie des retrouvailles.

«- Sirius ! »

« -Hey Cornedrue ! »

« - Content de te retrouver mon vieux ! »

Les deux jeunes garçons se retrouvèrent à coup de grandes tapes dans le dos, sous le regard heureux des gens alentours qui voyaient dans l'arrivée de ce Sirius une occasion pour faire taire ces hurlements cacophoniques.

« -Alors ces vacances ? » demanda James

« - Tu le sais bien… » Il fit mine de se pendre avec une corde imaginaire. « Insupportables, je sens que je vais bientôt fuguer, ils sont vraiment affreux ! »

Il montra de la tête un groupe de trois personnes comportant une femme à l'air hautain , un homme d'aspect sévère et un jeune garçon aux sourcils froncés, le tout regardant d'un air réprobateur le quatrième membre de leur bien triste famille, en l'occurrence Sirius.

« -Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Papa et Maman sont d'accord… » Répondit le fils Potter. Puis son visage s'illumina en voyant apparaître parmi la foule un jeune garçon à l'air fatigué et aux cheveux châtains en compagnie d'un autre garçon plus petit et un peu rondouillard.

«- Remus ! Peter ! »

« - Je te l'avais bien dit Peter, c'était bien la voix mélodieuse de James que nous entendions tout à l'heure ! » fit le lycan au dénommé Peter.

« - Les Maraudeurs enfin au complet ! » annonça d'une voix joyeuse Sirius.

« -J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances » dit d'une voix calme Remus.

« - Comme d'habitude Mumus ! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur..

« Attendez moi, je dois faire un truc » .

James venait en effet d'apercevoir une tête rousse au milieu de la foule. Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la dite personne. Les trois autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent, l'air amusé.

« Ah oui… Evans »

Lily Evans était une jolie jeune sorcière aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un vert profond…Née de parents Moldus et exceptionnellement douée, elle était préfète depuis sa 5e année. James voulait sortir avec elle depuis sa 3e année et il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire savoir, mais la belle rejetait toutes ses avances et entretenait une haine pour le jeune homme en question.

« - LIIILLLYYYY ! » appelait James d'une voix forte

La jeune fille en question se retourna, l'air passablement énervée.

« -Potter ! Que me veux tu _encore _! »

« - Mais sortir avec toi bien sur ! Et à plus court terme savoir si tu as passé de bonnes vacances ».

« - Elles étaient super vu que tu n'étais pas là. »

« - Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais pris de bonnes résolutions… » fit James, pas démoralisé pour un sou par le refus cinglant qu'il venait de recevoir.

« -Comme ? »

« -Céder à mes avances bien sur ! »

Lily, qui commençait à ne plus supporter les répliques du jeune Potter si deux personnes ne venaient pas d'arriver, en l'occurrence les parents dudit garnement, elle aurait fini par lui envoyer un sort. Les personnes en question étaient Eliane et Edward Potter, deux Aurors réputés qui a présent s'étaient lancés en politique pour essayer d'informer le monde sorcier que la menace Voldemorienne était sérieuse… Malgré qu'ils soient considérés comme des icônes du monde magique ils n'arrivaient par à ouvrir les yeux de leurs contemporains. Pour l'instant ils étaient là pour accompagner incognito la prunelle de leurs yeux : leur fils James.

« -Et bien James, on ne nous présente pas ses amis ? » fit Edward Potter d'un air amusé.

« - Mais tu les connais Papaaa… » répondit James d'un air agacé.

« - Et cette jeune demoiselle alors ? » demanda Eliane Potter, l'air tout aussi amusé que son mari.

« - Ah oui, je te présente Lily Evans, préfète de son état, en 6e année, et c'est ma petite amie… »

« -Potter ! » fit Lily, d'une voix outrée.

« - Enfin plutôt ma future petite amie, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin.

La réplique cinglante de la préfète fut coupée par le sifflement qui annonçait le départ du train

« - Et bien à plus Papa, au revoir Maman…Et à tout à l'heure Evans ! »

Il prit ses valises que lui tendaient ses parents puis courut en direction des Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient. Ils montèrent tout les quatre dans le train… Direction Poudlard !

oO0OoO0Oo

« - Réunion Spéciale Maraudeurs, tout de suite ! »

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler. Ils étaient seuls dans leur compartiment. Cela avait été dur d'en trouver un, non pas parce que le train était bondé mais il y avait toujours des filles pour venir au dernier moment dans le compartiment choisi pour avoir l'honneur de s'asseoir avec les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient du être assez persuasifs vers la fn mais ils avaient fini par avoir leur compartiment…

Mais revenons à Sirius : aux yeux de James, c'était plus qu'un ami, c'était un frère, un confident… Ils se connaissaient depuis leur 1ère année, et pourtant c'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, ils aimaient les mêmes glaces, détestaient les mêmes aliments…Bref ils étaient inséparables. Sirius était parfois arrogant, un peu trop fier mais c'était un ami fidèle qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber…Il était parfois un peu téméraire, il se fichait toujours un peu des règlements, mais il avait toujours le mot pour rire. James espérait secrètement que Sirius se fâche une bonne fois pour toute avec sa famille, pour qu'il vienne habiter chez lui. Ses parents étaient d'accord et considéraient presque Sirius comme leur fils… James attendait juste la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup de chance avec sa famille : une mère acariâtre, arrogante, qui ne connaissait pas la signification du mot amour, un père craintif qui n'osait pas combattre sa femme et qui faisait ses 4 volontés, et qui reportait son autorité défaillante sur ses enfants et leur éducation, domaine dans lequel il se montrait aussi sévère que dépostique, et un petit frère, Regulus, un peureux , sans deux noises de jugeote selon James et qui essayait désespérément de plaire à sa mère et qui pour cela était donc aussi prétentieux, fier de son sang, méprisant…Bref un véritable Serpentard!

L'annonce de Sirius réveilla Remus qui dormait dans un coin. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou, et James le savait depuis sa 2e année, mais il n'en avait pas été effrayé. Ils étaient amis depuis leur 1er année, et si James préférait tout de même Sirius, Remus était un ami sur qui compter! Malgré son petit problème de fourrure, le lycan était quelqu'un de calme et de posé, il jouait le rôle de la voix de la raison au près de Sirius. Studieux, bon élève, il avait cependant une bonne imagination en matière de farce et attrapes. Il était toujours franc et honnête, et il ne mâchait pas ses mots, pour lui la vérité ça n'avait pas de prix. Ils étaient devenus amis après une retenue ensemble où ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Alors qu'avant James et Sirius le prenaient pour quelqu'un d'effacé, un peu timide, le fait de mieux le connaître leur avait fait voir sa grandeur d'âme et depuis il était un membre indispensable des Maraudeurs. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, mordu très jeune par Greyback parce que ses parents s'étaient opposés à lui, il avait du mal à ne pas se considérer comme un monstre. Depuis sa morsure l'ambiance chez lui n'était pas très facile à vivre et ses parents s'étaient peu à peu éloignés. Il venait d'être nommé Préfet, et profitait d'un peu de tranquillité avant de rejoindre ses homologues dans le wagon de tête. Selon James personne n'était mieux placé pour ce poste que le posé et calme Remus.

Peter arrêta de manger, les réunions Spéciales Maraudeurs c'était du sérieux. James aimait bien Peter pour sa simplicité. Il était petit et grassouillet, mais c'était quelqu'un de gentil. Au début rien ne le disposait à devenir Maraudeur, et il se présentait bien comme souffre-douleur, surtout de Sirius, qui n'était pas du genre tolérant. Peter avait voulu dès le départ faire partie de leur petite bande, et on pourrait dire que au début il s'était un peu 'incrusté', ce qui avait assez agacé Sirius et il avait reçu en retour quelques piques et quelques farces, mais sa persévérance les avait impressionnés, et ils l'avaient accepté, surtout à partir du jour où il les avait couverts lors une farce qui avait mal tourné, et cela à ses dépends. Mais il fallait dire que Remus avait un peu aidé à son entrée dans le groupe. Peter les adulait, lui et Sirius. Il n'était pas aussi bon qu'eux, pas aussi doué, pas aussi populaire, mais pour James il était avant tout un Maraudeur, un ami, et même si il était un peu peureux, James n'aurait pas hésité à mettre sa vie entre ses mains… Et puis il fallait dire que Peter n'avait pas eut une enfance facile –à croire que seul lui, James était normal- Son père était un alcoolique de longue date et sa mère une pauvre femme qui avait deux personnes à nourrir et un travail très fatiguant…

Et lui dans tout ça ? Il n'était pas assez vantard pour se décrire lui-même, mais les autres le trouvaient sympathique, bavard, un vrai ami sur qui on peut compter, toujours blagueur, même si parfois il faisait mal sans le vouloir. Certains le trouvaient insupportables, mais parfois il pouvait être sensible… Il aimait se voir en typique Gryffondor, courageux, voir téméraire, mais généreux et sociable. Il n'aimait pas les Serpentards, les lâches, les hypocrites, les Serpentards et encore les Serpentards. Mais sinon il était très sympathique. Il avait eu une enfance dorée dans le manoir familial, des parents âgés mais gentils, qui le gâtaient un peu… Et puis ils étaient célèbres ! Ils étaient les plus grands Aurors, du moins de son point de vue, et il voulait à tout prix leur ressembler…

« -Eh oh Cornedrue tu rêves ? »

« -Que..Que..Quoi ? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel

« -Où en es tu du 'Projet' ? »

Ah oui, le Projet Animagus, un projet débuté en 2e année et à présent presque achevé… Un projet très ambitieux, celui de devenir Animagus afin de ne plus laisser Remus seul les nuits de pleine lune. Sirius et lui y arrivaient presque l'année dernière, mais Peter avait beaucoup beaucoup de mal…Et même si ils n'y arrivaient pas, et bien ils auraient un super niveau en métamorphose…

« - Presque presque…La transformation met du temps et elle m'épuise, mais sinon j'y arrive ! » Répondit-il, heureux « Et vous ? »

« -Peter a encore un peu de mal, mais moi c'est à peu près pareil que pour toi… »

Puis Sirius parut se rappeler de quelque chose.

« -Il va falloir que l'on se mette un objectif pour l'année ! »

Les autres garçons se regardèrent, désabusés, Sirius leur mettait à chaque fois un objectif pour l'année, souvent farfelu et irréalisable…

« - Déjà, battre la bande à Walker ! »

Walker était un Poufsouffle de la même année qu'eux et qui, lui et toute sa petite bande, se vantait d'être meilleur niveau farces et attrapes que les Maraudeurs.

« -Mais nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux ! »

« - Peut-être mais ils nous battent toujours niveau sortilèges ! »

En effet cette bande était un ingénieux mélange Serdaigle/Pouffsoufle ce qui leur garantissait un approvisionnement en sortilèges variés et ingénieux de la part de leur camarades dans la maison de l'Aigle.

« - Voilà donc l'objectif numéro 1… »

Remus, Peter et James firent une grimace

« - Parce qu'il y a un numéro 2 ? »

Sirius fit un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« -Numéro 2 … Mettre Lily et James ensemble ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel,… qu'est ce qu'il disait ou plutôt pensait tout à l'heure sur les objectifs impossibles ou farfelus ?

« - Impossible, totalement irréalisable ! » fit ce dernier.

« -Mais si, mais si, tu vas voir, ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes, après tout Sirius le Grand va s'occuper de ton cas ! »

« - Et puis de toute façon, je ne l'aime pas, je lui demande juste pour la faire enrager… »

« - C'est ce qu'on dit, Roméo, mais avec moi ça ne prend pas ! Et puis vous irez si bien ensemble »

« - Black tu vas me payer ça ! » répondit un James Potter hargneux mais amusé, en train de prendre une poignée de Dragées Surprises. Puis tout ne fut que bonbons et sucreries volants dans le compartiment. Ils n'arrêtèrent que quand ils n'eurent plus de munitions et que Peter fit arrêter tout le monde pour gaspillage de nourriture.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres particulières, malgré de nombreux va-et-vient dans leur wagons. Ils eurent droit à plusieurs groupes de 4e années gloussantes, ainsi qu'à quelques visites de Serpentards hargneux qui furent vite remis à leur place par quelques projectiles bien placés.

Ils eurent aussi à noter une brève visite d'Ophélie Valens, une fille sympathique du groupe d'Evans mais qui fut stoppée par une intervention de cette dernière.

On annonça l'arrivée en gare. Les garçons se changèrent rapidement puis sortirent du train. Ils firent un rapide salut à Hagrid, le demi-géant qui s'occupait d'amener les 1ères années au château, puis ils montèrent dans les calèches…

oO0OoO0Oo

Cela ne mit pas longtemps à James et sa bande pour se rendre jusqu'au Château. Ils étaient à présent à la table des Lions en compagnie de tout les Gryffondors de leur niveau. Ils avaient tous faim si on écoutait le bruit de leur ventre affamé mais bien sur ils devaient attendre la Répartition. Les nouveaux élèves avaient l'air un peu anxieux derrière la grande McGonagall. Il regarda avec émotion le Choixpeau Magique qui l'avait envoyé dans cette maison…Béni soit-il ! Sa chanson était le seul moment où il prêtait un peu d'attention aux discours du premier soir :

« _Bienvenue grands et petits_

_Que vous soyez ou non répartis_

_Une nouvelle année commence_

_Alors ouvrez tous vos sens_

_Car le danger nous guette_

_Tel le vautour au dessus de nos têtes_

_Nous devons être solidaires_

_Ne pas céder à la colère_

_Entre les maisons_

_Seule doit régner l'union !_

_Mais laissons ces sombres présages_

_Pour honorer cette tradition sans age_

_Laisser moi conter_

_L'histoire de 4 grands sorciers_

_Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard_

_Helga, Rowena, Godric et Salazar_

_Unis comme les doigts de la main_

_Décidèrent avec entrain_

_D'instruire les jeunes sorciers_

_Et cela jusqu'à l'éternité_

_Chacun avait une vision_

_Des personnes à qui on apporterait l'instruction_

_Pour Gryffondor seul les courageux_

_Les hardis, les lumineux_

_Devaient pouvoir apprendre_

_Et devenir fort tous ensemble_

_Pour Serdaigle l'intelligence_

_, ainsi que l'amour de la science_

_Devaient être tous les deux présents_

_Pour de la magie être étudiant_

_Pour Serpentard la détermination_

_Ainsi que venir d'une noble maison_

_Etait vraiment obligatoire_

_Si on voulait apprendre le pouvoir_

_Poufsouffle disait_

_Que tout les sorciers sont à égalité_

_Pas de distinction_

_Tous les sorciers instruisons_

_Mais qui choisiraient les élèves_

_Quand de leur vie se sera la trêve ?_

_Ainsi le grand Gryffondor_

_Me fit don du plus grand des trésors_

_Une intelligence perspicace_

_Afin que le choix entre les élèves je fasse_

_Je fus ainsi témoin_

_D'un événement porteur de chagrin_

_Tout malheureusement doit finir_

_Et les Fondateurs se désunirent_

_Une guerre violente éclata_

_Les anciens amis s'opposèrent avec fracas_

_Et le grand Salazar partit_

_Sentant que sa place n'était plus ici_

_Les Fondateurs réduit à trois_

_Pour leur plus grand désarroi_

_Ne purent que constater avec affliction_

_Que continuait la guerre entre maisons_

_Et il en fut ainsi_

_Jusqu'à la fin de leur vie_

_Essayez de ne pas répéter l'histoire_

_Mais en vous je garde espoir…_

_Mais maintenant changeons de ton_

_Et que commence la Répartition !_

Tiens, le Choixpeau avait un peu débordé du sujet là… James ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient être unis avec _eux._

Le Professeur McGonagall sortit un grand parchemin et commença :

« Abbot, Bill »

Le Choixpeau ne mit pas de temps pour déclarer : Serdaigle !

Mais James n'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à regarder chaque Gryffondor présent autour de lui, sa famille à Poudlard…

Il y avait bien sur Sirius, Remus et Peter…

« Benvers, Nathan…Poufsouffle ! »

A coté d'eux se trouvait le groupe à Evans, un groupe _très _disparate pour James.

« Bonney, Natacha…Serpentard ! »

Il y avait aussi Lily Evans, avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude et ses cheveux roux. Elle applaudissait chaudement pour chaque Gryffondor, puis lui sautait à moitié dessus pour lui expliquer qu'elle était préfète, qu'il devait s'adresser à elle en cas de problème et patati et patata… Bref elle prenait son devoir de préfète très à cœur… Elle était très bonne en classe, studieuse, attentive… Mais exaspérante, très exaspérante… Elle refusait toujours de sortir avec lui !

« Caudron, John… Gryffondor ! »

Dans le groupe de Lily on trouvait Ophélie Valens, une attachante brune aux yeux bleus. Elle voulait à tout prix rester avec eux, les Maraudeurs, pour le plus grand désespoir de la préfète. C'était elle qui était à l'origine des rencontres entre les deux groupes. Elle était assez jolie, et ne faisait que jouer au chat et à la souris avec Sirius. Fuis-moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis en quelque sorte. Mais ils finiraient ensemble sans trop de doute. Sinon elle était très extravertie, très rigolote, James l'aimait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et elle faisait peur à bien des garçons. Elle aurait pu être très douée, mais elle passait son temps à répondre insolemment aux professeurs, ses notes étaient donc bonnes, mais pas exceptionnelles…

« Fuen, Lisa… Poufsouffle ! »

Puis il y avait Judith McTera, dite l'iceberg ou la Reine du Blizzard. Cette fille était…glaciale. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire ni ne serait-ce seulement sourire. Elle était distante et restait en retrait vis à vis des autres. Son regard balayait l'assemblée d'une facon méthodique, et la facon dont elle semblait analysait tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux avait de quoi faire frissonner. Elle était effacée et apparemment Lily était la seule personne dont elle appréciait la compagnie. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts qui encadraient un visage d'une pâleur presque inquiétante. Elle était bien sur très douée en classe, comme tout membre du club d'Evans, mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dévoiler tout son potentiel. Cette fille était louche mais James ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage.

C'était vraiment un groupe très disparate : l'exubérante Ophélie, la fière Lily et la glaciale Judith.

« Halgo, Mickael…Gryffondor ! »

Sinon dans les garçons il y avait aussi, à part les Maraudeurs, Gontran Connely, Lucas Helgan, et plein d'autres qui n'étaient pas dans leur année et qu'ils abordaient rarement.

« Lyrna, Amélie…Serpentard ! »

Dans les autres filles, à part le Club-à-Evans, il y avait Selene Moon ainsi que Elizabeth Cloyce, dite 'Liz', deux filles que James aimait beaucoup mais il ne s'attarda pas sur leur cas, il était irrémédiablement attiré par Lily

« Mathews, Frederic…Serdaigle ! »

Le reste de la Répartition passa rapidement, puis ils purent enfin manger. James et Sirius ne se firent pas priver et engloutirent de copieuses assiettes sous l'œil amusé des filles… Le repas était bien sur excellent, aussi bon que les repas du Manoir des Potter.

Une fois repus, ils eurent bien sur droit au discours de Dumbledore. L'esprit embrumé par la digestion, James ne comprit pas grand-chose, à part qu'il devait faire attention avec les Mangemorts, ne pas enfreindre les règlements (James aurait juré qu'à ce moment là le directeur les avaient regardés) _et caeterae et caeterae …_

Ce fut avec soulagement que les élèves se rendirent dans leur dortoirs… A moitié dans la lune il ne fit pas tellement attention où il allait, ses pieds connaissaient le chemin ! Il se sépara vite du reste du troupeau, après avoir apprit le mot de passe par Remus (utile d'avoir un ami préfet, et puis il n'allait pas s'abaisser à demander à Evans)

Il rentra dans son dortoir, dit rapidement bonsoir aux Maraudeurs, se changea en vitesse et s'endormit avec le lourd sommeil du juste.

Il ne pouvait se douter qu'en ce moment même, à l'autre bout du château un évènement exceptionnel venait de se produire :

Harry Potter sortait évanoui du miroir…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà le 3e chapitre Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose je l'avoue, il aurait pu etre coller au premier, mais bon, pour le suspens Il sert d'introduction à l'arrivée d'Harry dans le monde des Maraudeurs, c'est un prolongement du chapitre 1**

**Disclaimeur: Je ne recois aucun argent pour ca , rien... J'emprunte juste ses personnages à Rowling et j'essaye de ne pas trop les abîmer **

**Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre... Je tiens à remercier Nhéléra pour bien vouloir lire en avant première mes chapitres et me donner son avis. **

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ca me fait très plaisir! Continuez à en écrire, ca me booste un peu **

**Mais assez de bavardage, place au 3e chapitre!**

Chapitre 3: Un retour en arrière

Aïe

Il avait mal à la tête, vraiment mal…Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il l'ignorait. Mais maintenant il était face contre terre, les yeux fermés. Avec un féroce mal de crâne. S'il avait eu l'occasion de plus voyager il aurait pu comparer cela avec le décalage horaire. Et peut-être aurait-il commencé à comprendre. Mais là il était dans le doute, le doute le plus total

Il se retourna –avec quelques difficultés- et ouvrit les yeux –douloureusement-. Première constatation, il faisait sombre. Etait-ce déjà la nuit ? Combien de temps avait-il passé ici, évanoui ? Il pesta, encore une journée gâchée, encore une journée de plus durant laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait faire régner le chaos…Une journée, et combien de vies perdues ? Il chassa ces douloureuses pensées, il ne devait pas se sentir si responsable, après tout, il n'était qu'un individu parmi d'autres…Oui mais il était l'Elu

Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il se concentra plutôt sur sa position, comme on lui avait apprit à l'Ecole des Aurors. Apparemment, il était seul, dans une pièce peu éclairée, après la tombée de la nuit. Il se releva, péniblement…

Deuxième constatation, un peu farfelue mais cependant troublante : il flottait dans ses vêtements, sa sacoche lui tombait trop bas. Etrange, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir prit des vêtements aussi large. Mais peut-être était-il encore sonné par son évanouissement. Conclusion il devait aller se reposer, il était sûrement surmené. Il marcha donc vers la porte, en titubant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tous ses repères.

Et là il s'arrêta, un détail, peut-être minime, le perturba… Il avait appris que tous détails pouvaient avoir son importance. La fenêtre, elle n'était plus cassée. Il s'approcha d'elle et tapa doucement contre la vitre qui était pourtant bien détruite la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Rien, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien eu. L'aurait-on réparé pendant son évanouissement ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait t'on pas vu dans ce cas là ? Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait cette pièce ! Un elfe de maison ? Peut-être mais ils l'auraient réveillé si c'était le cas !

Il arrêta de se poser des questions, cela lui donnait mal à la tête et il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour y répondre.

Il sortit donc de la salle et il marcha vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Etrange, vraiment étrange… Il ne s'y retrouvait pas, tout paraissait changé. Les teintures étaient différentes, quelques tableaux… Il était perplexe… Bah, peut-être était-il fatigué ?

Toujours est-il qu'il ne vit pas arriver la personne qui lui rentra dedans.

« -Potter ! Que faites vous là ! » Aboya une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille…

Rusard, Rusard le concierge, avec sa très chère miss Teigne. Harry recula de quelques pas, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait tout penaud, comme un adolescent –lui avant ,en quelques sortes- prit en faute parce qu'il s'était baladé après le couvre-feu… Harry regarda bizarrement le concierge, il avait l'air…plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune… Et puis, il devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait là ! Ils avaient eu une discussion sur ce sujet la veille… Mais peut-être aimait-il voir le pouvoir qu'il avait toujours sur lui ?

«-Mais..Je… » Balbutia-t-il, l'étrangeté de la situation lui faisait perdre ses mots…

« -Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Potter ! Je vous emmène voir le professeur Dumbledore ! »

A ce nom, Harry cilla… L'emmener voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Mais il était mort ! Mort depuis 6 ans ! Six longues années où Harry avait été désespéré, désespéré de la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor ! Et voilà qu'un Cracmol l'emmenait le voir ! Avait-il perdu la tête avec l'âge et les récents événements ?

« -Dumbledore ? » fit-il, hésitant

« - Le directeur Potter ! Le directeur ! »

Le directeur ? Mais depuis sa mort c'était McGonagall qui se chargeait de la direction de l'école… Harry était perdu, totalement perdu…

« -Alors maintenant suivez moi, et sans un mot ! »

Le Survivant le suivit, hagard… Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Il regardait les murs, les couloirs empruntés, et il avait bien du mal à les reconnaître…Il pouvait encore se déplacer dans le château mais il y avait des détails…Ô, que de petits détails, mais beaucoup de détails ! Par exemple cette marche là, qui aurait du être cassée…Et bien elle était intacte ! Où encore cette armure là, qui aurait du ne pas avoir de casque, et bien elle l'avait…

Bref, plus désorienté que Harry Potter en cet instant, il n'y avait point.

Il arriva finalement devant la statue de gargouille qui amenait au bureau directorial. Il s'attendait à ce que le concierge prononce le mot de passe en vigueur : Transfiguration (on voyait bien la marque du professeur McGonagall, tout ses mots de passe avait un rapport avec sa matière : la Métamorphose. Il avait eut droit à tout les sorts les plus courants ainsi que les appellations les plus alambiquées…) mais celui qu'il prononça fut tout autre :

« Fraise Tagada »

Un nom de bonbons ? La directrice était-elle atteinte par la folie douce de l'ancien directeur pour les confiseries moldues ? Harry finit par ne même plus s'en étonner, il avait eut son compte de bizarreries pour la journée… Si Rusard se mettait à faire du franche cancan devant lui il ne s'en serait même pas étonné…

Il n'empêche qu'il fut tout de même sidéré d'entendre une voix si particulière prononcer le mot 'Entrée'

Non…

Ce n'était pas possible !

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles !

C'était la voix du professeur Dumbledore…

oO0OoO0Oo

Le Professeur Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était assis à son bureau –bien vivant- en train de travailler sur un dossier particulièrement agaçant. Il n'aimait pas s'occuper de tout ces tracas administratifs, et malheureusement il y en avait beaucoup, surtout pour une grande école comme Poudlard… Il avait l'impression de tout devoir valider. Il avait une demande de Madame Bibine pour l'achat de nouveaux balais, une demande d'entretien avec le Ministre de la Magie et plein d'autres petites choses… Dans ces moments là, il prenait un petit plaisir : un sorbet citron. Cette confiserie moldue lui plaisait particulièrement.

Il était donc en train d'en déguster une, penché sur son dossier, quand on frappa à sa porte. Il marmonna un vague 'Entrez' et c'est ainsi que le concierge et le jeune Potter le trouvèrent…

Il releva à peine la tête, et il s'en suivit un silence gêné. Ce fut Rusard qui le rompit, en rassemblant tout son courage pour prendre la parole…

« -Professeur Dumbledore ! J'ai trouvé cet avorton qui se baladait dans les couloirs, bien après le couvre-feu… »

Albus releva là tête, pour voir l'avorton en question… C'était le jeune Potter, James Potter, bien connu pour ses farces en tout genre et qui connaissait bien son bureau… Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Le premier soir de la rentrée ? Alors qu'il avait bien vu que le Maraudeur était épuisé… Il devait y avoir un problème…

Et à le regarder, effectivement, il y en avait un…

Le jeune homme était tout pâle, les yeux écarquillés, comme si il avait vu un fantôme…

« -Argus, veuillez nous laisser, je voudrais régler son cas _en privé_ » Il insista lourdement sur le dernier mot, le concierge n'ayant apparemment aucunement envie de le laisser partir. Mais il s'en alla tout de même, bien que de mauvaise grâce

Dès sa sortie le jeune garçon parut un peu plus rassuré, mais il avait toujours sur son visage un air de franche panique… Albus se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du garçon… Qui s'éloigna à reculons le plus vite possible, se cognant au passage contre différents objets. Il balbutiait des propos qui semblaient bien incohérent à l'oreille du directeur.

« -Mais…Mais ce n'est pas possible… » Disait-il d'une voix affolée

« -Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme

« - Mais…Mais vous êtes mort ! »

Lui ? Mort ? Non, pour l'instant il était bien vivant et en bonne santé… Cela devait encore être une blague des Maraudeurs, peut-être avaient-ils décidé de viser plus haut cette année ?

« - Monsieur James Potter, si cela est une autre de vos plaisanteries, sachez qu'elle est de mauvais goût… »

A l'entente de son nom le regard du jeune homme se para d'encore plus d'incompréhension, si cela était bien possible…

« -Comment… Comment m'avez-vous appelez professeur ? »

« -James Potter… » Répétât-il d'une voix calme…Il se passait quelque chose de bien étrange…

«- Je… Je ne suis pas James Potter »

« - Alors qui êtes vous donc ? »

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien, plus rien du tout ! Il était face au professeur Dumbledore et il n'avait pas l'air d'être un Mangemort déguisé, ni un imposteur…Il avait l'air tellement réel ! Bien que un peu plus jeune que celui qu'il avait connu… Mais que se passait-il !

« -Puis-je… Puis-je m'asseoir un peu ? » Demanda-t-il

Il voulait reprendre ses esprits, se calmait, analyser la situation… Il avait plusieurs informations à digérer en premier lieu. Primo, Albus Dumbledore était encore vivant. Il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible mais il s'efforçait de l'ingérer le mieux possible, et ce, sans explication…Deusio, il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de lui… Et Tercio, il le prenait pour son père, James Potter !

Le directeur hocha lentement la tête et Harry s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, tandis que son interlocuteur s'asseyait dans son fauteuil… Il avait comme un air de déjà vu. Combien de fois avait-il été assis sur cette chaise, le professeur Dumbledore le regardant gravement derrière ses lunettes ?

« - Qui je suis ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête

« - Mon nom est Harry James Potter…Et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit sa date de naissance, mais peut-être que ...

Mais apparemment le professeur Dumbledore avait bien du mal à le croire…

« -Vous devez me croire ! »

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques instants, puis prit la parole…

« - J'ai bien du mal à vous croire, et ce pour deux choses… »

« - Lesquelles ? »

« - Vous ressemblez traits pour traits à James Potter, à part peut-être pour les yeux… »

Harry resta sans voix, mais rien ne le préparait à la suite…

« - Et nous sommes le 1er septembre 1976… »

Impossible…

C'était impossible…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains…

Il les avait abandonnés…

Ils allaiten devoir combattre Voldemort sans lui…

Sans l'Elu…

Ils allaient mourir… Tous

Pourquoi !

Mais d'abord, mais d'abord il devait comprendre, analyser la situation…

« - Vous…Vous dites que je ressemble à James Potter ? »

« - Oui, on vous prendrait pour son double… »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer, pour lui-même…

« - Ou pour son fils… »

Puis à voix plus haute ;

« - Pourrais-je me voir ? »

Le directeur parut un peu désarçonné par cette question puis d'un coup de baguette il lui présenta un miroir

« - C'est vraiment frappant… »

Harry se regarda avec horreur… Ce n'était pas lui ! Non, ce n'était pas possible !

« - Vous avez vraiment son visage… »

Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il n'avait plus ce visage d'homme… Il avait toujours sa cicatrice certes mais…

« - Vous devez avoir le même age… »

Ce visage, il l'avait déjà vu…Il y a fort, fort longtemps…

« - Il a 16 ans »

Ce visage, c'était lui… A 16 ans

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré !

«- Professeur… Vous devez me croire… J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide… »

Il prit une grande inspiration… Et raconta :

« - Je vous écoute… »

« - Je me nomme Harry Potter… Fils de James Potter et Lily Evans… Ils… Ils sont morts. Je suis allé à Poudlard à mes 11 ans. J'ai affronté plusieurs fois Lord Voldemort… Je suis sorti de Poudlard et je suis devenu Auror… J'ai, ou plutôt j'avais 22 ans. Je cherche un objet particulier… J'ai trouvé un miroir…Et je suis arrivé ici… »

Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose…Presque rien en fait. Mais il préférait rester dans le flou, il voulait d'abord tout comprendre, afin de savoir ce qu'il devait faire après. Et puis, si il avait tout compris, il était arrivé… Dans le passé. Il avait lu plusieurs choses là-dessus, et il ne voulait pas altérer le futur (ou plutôt son présent) en révélant des choses trop importantes…

Heureusement le professeur parut s'en contenter…

« - Vous venez donc du futur… Vous avez réellement 22 ans, et vous êtes Auror. Vous êtes le fils de Mr Potter et de Miss Evans… Vous cherchez quelque chose… »

Puis du coq à l'âne

« - Comment était-il ce miroir ? »

« - Il ressemblait au miroir du Risèd… En très grand »

Le directeur parut songeur…

« - Ainsi donc il est au château… » Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Harry il expliqua « Ce miroir a été créé par Merlin lui-même… Selon la légende il accomplit le désir de ceux qui ont un cœur pur… Ce ne sont que des légendes bien sur, mais cela expliquerait bien des choses… Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il peut être ? »

«- Mon plus cher désir ? »

Son plus cher désir ? Battre Voldemort…Et donc trouver le dernier Horcruxe… Mais pourquoi cet époque ? Et pourquoi cet age là ?

« - Trouver un objet assez particulier… »

« - Je ne vous en demanderais pas plus, vous devez avoir vos raisons. Mais nous devons nous occuper de votre cas… Vous allez donc devoir intégrer une nouvelle fois Poudlard, sous la forme d'un élève de 6e année… Nous allons devoir changer votre apparence, vous ressemblez trop à vos parents…Et votre nom aussi, il ne peut y avoir un autre Potter à Poudlard, ses parents sont trop connus… Pendant ce temps nous chercherons un moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous .Etes vous prêt ? »

« -Oui »

Harry était résolu, il prenait ça comme une autre mission d'Aurors, on lui donnait des ordres, il obéissait…

« - Commençons par l'apparence… »

Le professeur Dumbledore parut songeur puis il sortit sa baguette et frappa le haut du crâne de Harry. Il eut l'impression qu'un œuf était cassé sur son crâne et il vit sous ses yeux son corps se transformer… Comme quand il avait prit du Polynectar. En moins douloureux. Une fois le sortilège finit le directeur lui tendit un miroir –le même miroir que la dernière fois-

Il avait…beaucoup changé… D'abord il du enlever ses lunettes, il n'en avait plus besoin. Cela le changeait radicalement, il n'avait plus l'air, comme aurait dit Malfoy 'd'un gnome à lunettes' Ses cheveux étaient maintenant châtains, beaucoup plus disciplinés, un peu plus long… Et avec une belle frange pour cacher sa cicatrice, qui malheureusement était toujours là. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser de si tôt…

«- J'ai pensé que se serait mieux, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une cicatrice ordinaire… »

N'empêche que sans lunettes et sans ses cheveux indisciplinés, il n'avait plus l'air d'un Potter. Autre différence, ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus d'un vert émeraude, ils étaient maintenant noirs, noirs comme des onyxs et légèrement pensifs… Ils lui faisaient penser à ceux de Hagrid. Pour son plus grand bonheur, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait y voir quelques reflets verts. Comme quoi, même un sort de transformation lancé par le plus grand mage de tout les temps avait ses limites.

Sinon le reste de son corps n'avait pas subit de grandes transformations, sa peau était légèrement bronzée, comme si il revenait de grandes vacances à la montagne. Sa stature était identique, il avait toujours ses genoux noueux.

« - Passons à votre histoire… Vous allez venir d'un pays étranger… Connaissez vous l'Australie ? »

« -Euh… non »

« - L'Alaska ? »

« - Oui ! »

Il avait en effet fait une mission là-bas, suite à une hypothétique piste pour un Horcruxe… La mission avait durée des mois, il connaissait donc bien le pays. L'enseignement magique était assez étrange là-bas. Les futurs magiciens n'allaient pas dans une école mais prenait chacun un Maître personnel qui allait prendre en main toute leur éducation.

C'était un pays magnifique, plein de poésie… Dont il gardait plutôt de mauvais souvenirs. Ils y avaient perdu plusieurs Aurors, des gens qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, mais quelle amère désillusion ! Des personnes mortes, en vain, pour une vaine quête… Et tout ça, et tout ça s'était sa faute…

« - Parfait ! Vos parents sont Anglais, ils vous avez placé chez un maître qui vient de mourir. Vos parents ont décidé que au lieu de chercher un nouveau maître pour deux ans, ils vous enverraient à Poudlard »

Harry encaissa les informations. Ce n'était pas compliqué, c'était juste une identité d'emprunt parmi d'autres… Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais affronté ses parents…

« - Quand à votre nom… Vous vous nommerez Orion Persée Williams »

Très bien, il allait donc s'appeler Orion… Bah, il aimait bien ce prénom… Mais il ne réalisait pas que cela allait devenir le sien, plus de Potter, ni de Harry… Juste Orion Williams… Il ne serait plus le Survivant, ni l'Elu, juste Orion, le petit nouveau qui débarque de son pays natal. Cela lui faisait bizarre, il avait du mal à y croire…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait plus que 16 ans, qu'il n'était plus un Auror croulant sous les responsabilités, mais un adolescent de 16 ans, naïf et innocent… Et qui ne doit rien à personne dans ce monde là… Pas de mage noir fou furieux qui voulait sa peau, pas de Ministère hypocrite… D'un coté c'était soulageant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans son époque, et bien on avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner…

« - Il y a suffisamment de Williams en Angleterre pour brouiller les pistes. Ce sera donc parfait »

Harry acquiesca, c'était logique

« - Je vous ferait entrer officiellement dans l'école demain matin. En attendant parlons pratique… Parlons options »

« - Pardon ? »

Harry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir

« - Vous allez entrer en 6e année, vous devez donc choisir vos cours d'ASPIC… Ca n'a pas changé tout de même ? »

« -Oh, non non… J'avais pris Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Potions, Métamorphose, et Botanique »

« - C'est vrai. Après tout vous êtes Auror… Et en ce qui concerne ce qui _va _se passer dans le futur, je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire… J'ignore quels effets cela peut provoquer mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Vous êtes Auror, vous avez le sens des responsabilités, je compte sur vous… Sinon je serais obligé de vous jeter un sort d'Amnésie et je préférerais avoir à éviter d'arriver à cette extrémité… »

« - Bien sur Professeur… »

« - Afin que vous puissiez me faire part de vos doutes, de vos inquiétudes ou de vos problèmes vis-à-vis de votre situation vous allez venir me voir toutes les semaines, afin que je stabilise le sortilège et que l'on fasse le point sur la situation… »

Harry hocha la tête en silence

« - Je vous recommande la plus grande prudence. Les temps sont troublés… Essayez de ne pas trop attirer l'attention en étant trop brillant… Normalement vous connaissez beaucoup trop de sortilèges pour un élève de 6e année, ne les montrez pas, cela pourrait vous attirer des ennuis… »

Quels ennuis ? Harry ne préférait pas demander, il avait peur d'entendre la réponse…

« - Je pense que nous pouvons nous quitter à présent… »

Harry se leva et regarda le vieil homme…Etonnement son regard pétillait

« - Bonne chance Mr Williams… Un elfe vous conduira à votre chance… A demain »

Harry se leva, et alors qu'il sortait du bureau, le professeur Dumbledore l'interpella par ces paroles sibyllines.

« - Connaissez vous Persée ? »

« - C'est le 2e prénom que vous m'avez choisit Monsieur. Et je crois que c'était un héros grec

« - En effet… Il a tué la Méduse, le monstre à tête de serpent … »

Harry sortit donc sur ses mots…

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il savait toujours tout ?

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Méduse monstre à tête de serpents Notre Voldy national !

Mais maintenant… Review !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Blabla de l'auteur: Voilà la site,dans un p'tit passage de transition, que j'espere pas trop long... Je remercie tous les reviewers, qui me font mettre le turbo. Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling...**

**Mais maintenant... Bonne lecture!**

Un parc, un parc paisible, avec des fleurs, des massifs. Il marche allégrement sur le sentier. Son esprit est vide, il n'a aucun souci. Un vent frais souffle doucement sur son visage. Il est heureux, heureux… Une personne au loin, une jeune fille, à la chevelure rousse… Il s'approche, il s'approche, il peut voir ses yeux verts, rieurs, qui le regardent. La jeune fille rit en dévoilant ses dents parfaites, il est heureux… Il s'approche, les yeux dans les yeux. Il approche sa bouche, il va l'embrasser…

Et il reçoit sur son crâne un jet d'eau glacé :

« **- SIRIUS !** »

Le garçon réveillé en sursaut –en l'occurrence James Potter- fonça sur l'auteur de cette farce aquatique de très mauvais goût – Sirius Black-. Le dit Potter, très énervé et férocement déterminé à laver l'affront se leva en vitesse, prit sa baguette, et partit à l'assaut.

Le dortoir des Maraudeurs ne fut bientôt que cris, rires et sortilèges en tous genres. Après un court échange, bref mais virulent, Sirius avait à présent des oreilles d'éléphant et James, en plus d'être trempé, avait une ma-gni-fi-que crête de coq sur le sommet de son auguste crâne. Les deux autres Maraudeurs, Remus et Peter, étaient bien sagement cachés derrière l'armoire, et attendaient que l'orage passe, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas exploser de rire.

Sirius était maintenant près de la porte du dortoir, et il semblait sorti d'affaire : en effet même si il avait des oreilles d'éléphants, lui était habillé, alors que James était trempé, et en pyjama. Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire éclatant et ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner James :

« - On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, belle-au-bois-dormant ! »

Et il s'élança dans les escaliers…

Pour finir accrocher en l'air par une cheville, avec un James hilare qui agitait sa baguette derrière lui.

« - Bien fait Patmol ! »

Et il marcha d'un pas joyeux vers la salle commune

Les Gryffondors de la salle commune purent voir en ce premier jour de classe un spectacle peu commun, Sirius Black, avec ses oreilles d'éléphants, suspendu par la cheville par James Potter portant une crête de coq, mouillé et en pyjama… C'était à celui qui serait le plus ridicule. L'entière population gryffondorienne présente éclata d'un gigantesque éclat de rire, mais qui fut rapidement couvert par le gigantesque hurlement d'une préfète en colère :

« - Potter ! »

Lily Evans venait de traverser la foule étonnée, l'air passablement en colère, avec derrière elle une Ophélie hilare et une Judith désespérée par autant de stupidité. La jeune préfète était devant le fauteur de trouble, avec comme l'intention de faire un meurtre

« - Qui a-t-il Evans ? » demanda James sur un ton tout à fait galant « - Un problème ? » Questionna Sirius, tel Dupont et Dupont, toujours accroché par sa cheville

« - Un gros ! Vous ! Vous commencez déjà à troubler l'ordre de la salle commune !»

« - Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser… »

« - Encore un problème et j'en parle au professeur Dumbledore ! »

James et Sirius prirent un air faussement horrifié.

« - Holala que j'ai peur ! Mais soit, je vais me montrer magnanime et obéir à la grande Evans » fit James en faisant une petite courbette « - Allez Patmol descend de là » Et d'un coup rapide de baguette Sirius tomba, plutôt violemment, sur le sol.

« -Ouïlle ! Cornedrue, tu pourrais faire attention ! Je ne suis pas un chat moi ! »

« - C'est vrai, tu es un vilain toutou.. » Puis il se tourna vers la préfète « - Douce Lily, maintenant que j'ai exécuté tes ordres, daignerais tu sortir avec moi ? »

Le résultat fut immédiat, la jeune Evans devint cramoisie. Sans un mot, mais furieuse malgré tout, elle fit volte face et s'enfonça dans la foule, pour mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et cet énergumène.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Une fois tout le monde habillé, séché, coiffé, les Maraudeurs se mirent en route vers la Grande Salle, marchant d'un pas conquérant à l'intérieur du château. Ils se considéraient un peu comme les rois du château, pour le plus grand déplaisir des Serpentards, mais l'ensemble de la gente féminine semblait approuver cette affirmation.

Il n'y eu aucune péripéties d'aucune sorte durant la traversée du château, ils ne croisèrent aucun Serpentards ni fantôme farceur. Dommage, James aurait bien aimé un peu d'action dès le matin. Bref, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, déjà bondée pour une matinée de cours… La table des Gryffondors était presque complète, sauf bien sur les places entre l'armure sans tête et le tableau des joueurs de cornemuses. Normal, ce sont leurs places, les places des Maraudeurs. Il y avait souvent une ou deux places de libres à coté d'eux : ils n'aimaient pas être serrés, et ils le montraient… Seuls leurs amis pouvaient s'y installer, mais peu d'entre eux osaient sans y être invités, de peur de déranger une réunion spéciale Maraude.

Aujourd'hui nos quatre compères étaient d'humeur bavarde et ils allèrent s'installer à leurs places.

Ils se servirent copieusement puis regardèrent l'arrivée du courrier. Le nombre de paquets était plus important que d'habitude, sûrement les affaires oubliées .

« - Alors bien dormi ? » demanda Gontran, un garçon baraqué, fan de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dans la même année que les Maraudeurs

« - Oui, si on oublie l'intervention de l'autre abruti »

« - Mem'fe pas vrai ! » riposta Sirius, mais sa réplique fut gâchée par le fait qu'il était en train de dévorer une tranche de bacon.

« - Sirius, tu es un porc ! » Fit Remus, mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté

« - Pas un porc, un chien »

« - Un magnifique toutou alors, le plus beau des canidés ! » répondit Ophélie, fan inconsidérée de Sirius, mais qui se gardait bien de l'avouer publiquement

« - Et moi ? Je suis pas mal non plus » fit James

« - Laisse Cornedrue, tu ne peux pas égaler mon charme quasi-magnétique auprès de la gente féminine ! » lança Sirius, d'un air amusé

« - Et personne ne peut égaler ta goinfrerie… A part peut-être Peter » dit-il en montrant de la tête un Peter avalant tartines sur tartines, tout en envoyant maintes éclaboussures de confitures sur la table. Remus fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait James et Sirius de toujours rabaisser le pauvre Peter, il allait le faire remarquer mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de McGonagall qui prenait du temps pour faire les emplois du temps, puisque il y avait toutes les options de l'après BUSE à décider.

« - Monsieur Potter »

James la regarda avec sa tête d'élève pris en faute, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, et dans cette situation, son air était légèrement comique

« - Qu'ai-je encore fait Professeur ? »

« - Rien, pour l'instant »

James avait l'air perplexe

« - Votre emploi du temps »

Le visage de James s'éclaira en passant d'un air confus à soulagé.

« - Vos options, que voulez vous prendre ? »

« - Tout pour être Auror Professeur » répondit-il avec fierté, il voulait reprendre le flambeau de ses parents, devenir un Auror renommé et reconnu.

« - Donc Sortilèges, sachez que le professeur Flitwick a été content de vos notes, mais il espère que votre comportement s'améliorera… Botanique, le professeur Chourave est satisfaite de vos résultats… Métamorphose bien sur. J'ai été surprise et contente de vos notes, très contente…Et bien sur, Potions, vos notes sont acceptables, le professeur Slughorn veut bien vous accueillir à son cours… »

« - Pour la discipline ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je serai sage comme une image ! » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui ne trompa personne

« - Votre emploi du temps » dit le professeur sèchement en lui tendant un parchemin

Il lui jeta à peine un regard, attendant de voir ce que les autres Maraudeurs prenaient comme options : Sirius prit la même chose que lui, ils allaient donc, heureusement, avoir tous leurs cours ensemble. Remus prit de même, avec cependant l'Etude des Runes en plus. Remus faisait toujours plus que les autres, mais James n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi. Par contre, pour Peter, cela coinça un peu :

« - Monsieur Pettigrow, je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre Potions. Vos notes de Métamorphose m'ont vraiment surprise, agréablement surprise, vous pouvez donc venir dans mon cours… Mais je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez passer en ASPIC de Potions avec un Acceptable… »

« - Mais Professeur… » Fit-il d'une voix implorante

« - Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne… Cependant vos notes sont suffisantes pour continuer l'Histoire de la Magie, vous devriez continuer cette matière… »

Le teint de Peter vira cramoisi. Il n'osait jamais avouer à James et Sirius que sa matière préférée, du moins celle dans laquelle il avait le plus de facilité, et bien c'était l'Histoire de la Magie… Il sentait qu'il allait subir pendant longtemps les gentilles plaisanteries des deux Maraudeurs… En effet, James et Sirius étaient écroulés de rire

« - Euh…D'accord… »

Le pauvre Peter finit par céder et il reçut son emploi du temps. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur McGonagall fit taire les deux rieurs d'un de ses regards made-in-McGonagall.

James fit la grimace en voyant Evans prendre les mêmes options que lui, avec Etudes des Runes et Arithmancie en plus, pour faire simple… Cette fille était vraiment impossible ! Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

Il jeta enfin un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps pour la journée. Il fit la grimace, Double cours de Potions, évidemment avec les Serpentards bien sur… Puis double cours de Botanique, sûrement plein de Poufsouffles… Puis un trou –où Remus avait Etudes des Runes-, puis Sortilèges, avec les Serpentards, et encore un trou –Apparemment Evans avait Arithmancie… Parfait, deux trous dans la journée… Malheureusement, après un dernier coup d'œil au reste de l'emploi du temps, c'était bien rare…

« - Et bien on commence en beauté… Deux heures de Potions avec les persifleurs et Slughorn qui fait du favoritisme à tour de bras ! » Fit Sirius, résumant bien l'opinion générale

« - Pense au moins que l'on sera avec quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles… » Relativisa Remus

« - Lunard, pense tu sérieusement que beaucoup de Poufsouffle vont continuer les Potions ? Après l'incident de l'année dernière ? »

En effet l'année dernière, au cours d'une farce de quelques odieux Serpentards, les chaudrons des Poufsouffles de 5e année avaient explosé alors qu'ils effectuaient une potion de Cauchemar. Les pauvres victimes avaient du subir pendant un mois d'interminables cauchemars et à la fin, plus de la moitié ne voulaient plus approcher ne serait-ce que d'un chaudron

Remus haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, puis il prit la parole, toujours aussi pragmatique :

« - Poufsouffle ou pas Poufsouffle, on ferait bien de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard »

James regarda rapidement sa montre, ils n'avaient que dix minutes pour monter au Septième étage et redescendre aux cachots. Bref mission impossible pour un non Maraudeurs, pour eux, ça allait juste être la course. Ils se levèrent donc sans plus tarder et foncèrent. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent devant la porte quand la cloche sonna… A ce moment là James se retourna et vit… Peter

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dois pas avoir Histoire de la Magie ? »

« - Si… » Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté et s'en fut, la mort dans l'âme, triste d'être séparé de ses idoles…

Puis le professeur Slughorn apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et les fit entrer. Les-Maraudeurs-moins-un s'installèrent à une table, rejoints peu de temps plus tard par un Serdaigle, Marc Meagen, capitaine de l'équipe et adversaire fétiche de James. Malgré son appartenance à une équipe potentiellement ennemie, James s'entendait bien avec lui et il était toujours d'une grande aide en Potions.

A gauche il y avait le groupe d'Evans dans son entier, déjà toutes prêtes pour commencer le cours. Elles avaient dans leur dos une table composé d'un groupe hétéroclite de Serdaigles et d'un brave Poufsouffles. James fit une moue dédaigneuse en apercevant quelques membres de la bande de son rival.

Derrière, et à leur plus grand malheur, le groupe de Serpents, Rosier, Lestranges , Wilkes et Rogue… James se demandait ce que ce dernier fichait ici, avec son cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche…

Puis le cours commença…

Ce fut un cours fastidieux sur les pouvoirs et les effets du Veritaserum et autres potions de vérité. La main de Lily, bien entraînée, se leva souvent et rapporta nombres de points à Gryffondor. Sirius et lui essayèrent bien de riposter, peine perdue… Lily était son élève préférée, et apparemment elle allait le rester. Et en plus elle avait accepté de faire partie de son Club, ce que James avait toujours refusé, depuis qu'il l'avait comme professeur de Potions. Slughorn avait fini par se lasser et l'avait laissé tranquille, mais ses notes avaient commencé à baisser lentement.

Ce fut avec soulagement que James, et apparemment les deux autres Maraudeurs, virent arriver la fin du cours, mais avec cependant en cadeau une magnifique dissertation sur les pouvoirs et effets du Veritaserum… Bref, du pur bonheur.

La récréation passa vite, en compagnie d'un Peter encore sous le choc de deux heures d'ennui absolu… Ce fut presque avec soulagement que le cours de Botanique arriva.

Lui, heureusement, passa rapidement et sans événement mémorable, à part peut-être la tentative d'étranglement d'un petit Filet du Diable sur le pauvre Peter.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur repas, ils virent Elizabeth et Lucas arriver en courant.

« - James, Sirius ! Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? »

« - Non, pourquoi ? »

A présent tous les regards se tournaient vers les deux élèves, ce qui fit rougir Lucas, timide et peu habitué à autant d'attention. Liz elle ne se démonta pas.

« - Il y a un nouvel élève ! »

« - J'ai entendu les elfes en parler, ils devaient lui apporter un repas »

« - C'est un garçon »

Ils ne faisaient que se couper la parole, rendant l'information difficilement compréhensible.

« - Stop ! » rugit Sirius, et tous se turent. « - Liz tu commences, Lucas tu finiras, sinon on y comprend plus rien »

« - Il y a un nouvel élève, qui est à présent dans l'aile Nord dans une chambre à part. Les elfes lui apportent à manger, je crois que c'est un garçon. On raconte que c'est un prince ou quelqu'un de très important ! »

« - Mais surtout, ça va être un Gryffondor, 6e année… »

« - Et comment tu sais ça ?

« - Très simple, alors que j'allais prendre mes affaires pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui a été très barbant d'ailleurs, (on refait la guerre des Trolls en encore plus ennuyant…)… »

« - Allez accouche ! »

« - Bref, j'ai vu un lit dans notre dortoir… Dans votre partie justement, la partie des Maraudeurs … »

« - QUOI ! » cria Sirius.

Le dortoir des Gryffondors qu'occupaient les Maraudeurs avait un léger défaut, le conduit de la cheminée passait en plein milieu et coupait donc le dortoir en deux parties, l'une plus grande que l'autre. Les Maraudeurs avaient pris la plus grande, c'était leur espace, leur cachette secrète et on n'y entrait pas sans y avoir été invité… Et voilà qu'il allait y avoir un non-Maraudeur !

« - C'est une blague ! »

« - J'ai bien peur que non, tu peux aller vérifier si tu veux… »

« - Je te crois, je te crois… Le p'tit nouveau a intérêt à être sympa, sinon ça va chauffer pour ses oreilles »

« - Attention, le grand Sirius s'énerve ! »

« - Allez venez, on ferait mieux de commencer directement notre devoir de Potions… » Fit Remus.

« - Sans toi Lunard ? Impossible, tu le sais bien… » répondit Sirius

« - Et si je te dis que si tu ne le commence pas sans moi, je ne te la relis pas ? »

« - Je capitule… Je viens, je viens… »

Nos quatre compères s'en allèrent donc pour leur salle commune… Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où au détour d'un couloir, ils virent une pauvre petite Gryffondor, apparemment de 1ere année, se faire martyriser par une bande de Serpentards… La Bande de Serpentards. Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange, et leur dernière addition , Rogue. Celui-ci semblait être tombé encore plus bas dans l'infamie, depuis leur petite 'intercaltion' de l'année dernière. Maintenant il était tout le temps fourré avec la 'Bande'

N'écoutant que son courage de Gryffondor, Sirius le téméraire fonça vers la pauvre élève, en apostrophant les vils Serpents…

« - Eh Servilius, tu as besoin de te mettre à quatre pour une première année ? C'est vrai qu'à un contre un elle risquerait de te mettre la pâté ! »

Ce fut Wilkes qui répondit, Wilkes le laquais à la botte des trois autres, Wilkes le gros gorille sans une once d'intelligence… Mais il était baraqué, très baraqué… Et susceptible. Il était malheureusement vicieux et retors et utilisait sa maigre intelligence à faire des coups bas..

« - Mêle toi de tes hippogriffes Black ! »

« - Mais que j'ai peur Wilkes ! Je suis terrifié ! Tu lui voulais quoi à la petite ? Lui voler ses bonbons ? »

« - Bon maintenant ça suffit » fit Lestrange en retenant Wilkes par l'épaule. Lestrange était beau, riche, influent… Et particulièrement cruel, voire même sadique. D'une soif d'ambition peu commune, il voulait le pouvoir et était particulièrement méprisant envers les gens 'inférieurs' « - Black, tu te calmes et tu dégages, ou bien ça va faire mal »

« - Mais oui bien sur Lestrange, cause toujours, tu nous intéresse… »

« - Comme tu voudras Black » dit-il en sortant sa baguette. C'était le signe de départ, de chaque coté tous sortirent leur baguette.

« - 4 contre 3, tu n'as aucune chance Black ! » lança Rosier. Rosier, le fourbe. Studieux en apparence, il avait apparemment comme objectif dans la vie de créer le plus de dissension possible. Rosier c'était la pomme de discorde, l'huile sur le feu, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« - Réapprend à compter Rosier, nous sommes 4 ! » répliqua James

« - Parce que tu comptes Pettigrow toi ? Regarde le, il est mort de peur ! »

En effet Peter était effrayé par cette bande de Serpentard qu'il interprétait comme le diable en personne. A ces mots, son teint devint rouge cramoisi.

« - Tu vas payer ça Rosier ! » dit James, toujours prêt à prendre la défense d'un Gryffondor contre un Serpent.

Et la bagarre commença. Les sorts fusèrent, plus ou moins inoffensifs. Profitant de la pagaille générale la jeune victime en profita pour déguerpir sans demander son reste. Après quelques sortilèges les Maraudeurs étaient cachés par une grosse statue de Troll, les Serpentards étaient eux cachés derrière la rambarde d'un escalier secondaire. Les belligérants avaient maintenant un physique quelque peu étrange, des tentacules, des plumes un peu partout…

Puis le niveau monta, on arrêta les sortilèges de 1er année et on passa à ce qui ressemblait plus à un vrai duel qu'une simple bagarre de couloir : Expelliarmus et Protego apparaissaient souvent mais aussi quelques sorts plus louches, qui eux faisaient vraiment mal.

Cela aurait pu finir mal si le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas arrivée au bout d'un moment. Les combattants, aguerris à ce genre de bataille savaient généralement à l'avance quand les professeurs allaient intervenir et le niveau des sortilèges baissa dès que le professeur de Métamorphose arriva. Mais les effets des sortilèges étaient malheureusement toujours visibles.

« - Déjà ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Commencez à vous battre dès le premier jour ? »

« - Mais Professeur, ils attaquaient une Gryffondor de 1er année ! » se justifia James

« - On ne répond pas à la violence par la violence ! »

Les Maraudeurs prirent l'air de situation : l'air-des-petits-garcons-pris-en-faute-mais-qui-le-referont-plus-promis-juré

« - J'enlève 10 points chacun pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, et maintenant disparaissez ! »

Gryffondors et Serpentards partirent rapidement.

Remus était parti en cours de Runes. Les garçons étaient en ce moment même dans la salle commune, en train de panser leurs blessures. Sirius avait une méchante coupure sur la joue (ça sent le sortilège pas net ça) ainsi que des pieds qui battaient le rythme d'une musique imaginaire, James une démangeaison perpétuelle du haut du crâne, ce qui lui donnait l'air en permanence perplexe et Peter devait finir toutes ses phrases par Saperlipopette. Remus lui avait reçu une queue de loup qu'il avait pu cacher sous sa robe de sorcier.

Nos Maraudeurs étaient en train de chercher un contre maléfice qui permettrait d'enlever ces effets assez gênants. Ils avaient en stock quelques livres qui faisaient partie de l'attirail du bon Maraudeur.

« - Il n'y a rien dans _Maléfices farceurs et divertissants_ … Saperlipopette » C'était bien évidemment Peter qui venait de parler

« - J'ai peut être une piste dans _Sortilèges pour farceurs inconscients _pour occuper ma main, parce que là je commence à avoir mal à la tête »

« - J'espère juste que mon sortilège de Sonnet a marché, j'aimerais bien entendre Rogue parler en vers » fit Sirius

« - Je ne trouve rien… Je crois que l'on va devoir attendre, avec un peu de chance, l'effet s'estompera dans une heure… » Déclara James, rageur, en refermant _Maléfices stupides pour sorciers idiots _d'un coup sec.

Et ils attendirent la mort dans l'âme, essayant vainement de faire leurs devoirs de Potions. La vérification dans leur dortoir et le fait qu'il y avait bien un lit supplémentaire ne leur remonta pas le moral… Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec le nouveau venu ? Y avait-il la place pour un nouveau Maraudeur ?

Au bout d'une heure peu productive ils prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent en cours de Sortilèges. Sirius avait une belle cicatrice (' Ca me donne l'air viril') et des pas qui faisaient encore n'importe quoi. James se grattait encore un peu la tête et Peter finissait ses phrases par 'ette'. Ils rejoignirent Remus qui lui avait encore sa queue de loup, bien que maintenant forte diminuée.

Ils entrèrent dans salle, et s'installèrent, James à coté de Sirius, Remus à coté de Peter. Heureusement, pas de Serpentard en vue. A cause du nombre de 6e année prenant cette option ils avaient été séparés en deux classes. Ils étaient avec les Poufsouffles, donc rien de bien méchant.

Le cours passa vite, ils commencèrent le grand chapitre : Les Sortilèges d'Apparitions. Ils apprirent le sortilège d'Aguamenti… Bref la routine, et bien sur des devoirs…

Le dîner arriva alors qu'ils achevaient la dernière touche de leurs devoirs. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à la Grande Salle et ils reprirent leur place habituelle et furent surpris de voir que les assiettes étaient vides.

« - C'est quoi ce bazar ! » firent Peter et Sirius, scandalisés

« - Peut-être en saurais-tu plus si tu arrêtais de faire du bruit et que tu écoutais le professeur Dumbledore.. » répondit Remus en montrant le professeur d'un signe de tête. Le vieux mage était debout et attendait le silence

« - Bonsoir chers élèves. Avant de vous permettre de vous rassasiez j'aimerais vous faire part d'une nouvelle. Un nouvel élève vient d'arriver, en provenance tout droit d'Alaska.

Je vous prie de faire bon accueil à Orion Persée Williams ! »

* * *

**J'espere qu'il vous aura plus... Pourquoi j'ai encore repoussé la rencontre tant attendu?**

**Tout simplement car j'écrit comme ca vient et que la, ben ca venait pas... Probleme de Point de Vue aussi... 'Fin bref, je me dépeche pour écrire le prochain chapitre, et promis il y aura la rencontre ;)**

**Ecrivez des reviews, pour que le prochain chapitre vienne encore plus vite **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour , bonsoir. Me revoilà après...quelques bons mois d'absences. J'en suis désolée et ce n'était pas volontaire... Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre! Et en bonus j'ai déjà écrit le suivant qui suivra dans quelques jours. Bonne année!**

**Disclaimer: Bien sur RIEN ne m'appartient**

_

* * *

_

_« Ohohoh, mais tu as déjà été réparti ! Par qui ? Par moi en plus ! Mais d'où viens tu ? Du futur ?! Intéressant, très intéressant… Difficile aussi. Tu es un Potter, mais tu aurais bien ta place à Serpentard. Ton ambition, ton dédain du règlement… Non ? Pas Serpentard ? Tu es loyal et honnête, Poufsouffle pourrait t'accueillir. Pourquoi pas à Serdaigle…Mais non si tu rejettes autant Serpentard et avec tant de force, je ne peux que t'envoyer à… »_

Gryffondor !

Ce mot résonnait comme un soulagement aux oreilles du jeune garcon. Ce simple mot le rassurait. Il avait encore sa place dans la grande maison de Godric Gryffondor. Il ne faisait que se répéter le petit discours du Choixpeau depuis qu'il était dans cette salle, avant le moment fatidique.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait insisté à ce qu'il repasse l'épreuve du Choixpeau, malgré les protestations du jeune Potter qui lui avait assuré qu'il était bien un Gryffondor pure souche. « On ne change pas les traditions » lui avait répondu le directeur. Il avait donc été obligé de repasser le Choixpeau. Il avait tout de même réussi à ne pas passer sa nouvelle répartition devant tout le monde et à la faire dans le bureau du directeur.

Mais maintenant il poirautait dans cette salle, et le stress commençait à monter, monter… Il n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter puisqu'il était déjà venu à Poudlard, il ne serait pas perdu…

Sauf qu'il allait rencontrer ses parents.

Sauf qu'il allait rencontrer son pire ennemi.

Sauf qu'il avait maintenant 15 ans…

En plus la salle choisie n'arrangeait rien. Il avait aussi réussi à éviter le théâtral effet d'entrée dans la Grande Salle –chose qu'il voulait éviter par-dessus tout- alors le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait mis dans cette salle, derrière la table des professeurs. Et cette salle, pour lui, était synonyme d'angoisse…

Pourquoi ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il avait 14 ans, et son nom venait de sortir de la Coupe de Feu. Mauvais souvenir ou bon souvenir cette 4e année ? Sans hésiter, mauvais souvenir. Parce qu'il avait failli mourir une bonne demie douzaine de fois, parce que Cédric était mort, parce qu'Il était revenu…

Harry essayait d'oublier tout ces souvenirs ô combien désagréables en faisant les cent pas. D'abord il allait vers la cheminée, puis il s'asseyait…Mais les tableaux n'arrangeaient rien en lui parlant, et ses souvenirs lui revenaient en pleine figure.

Soudain il tendit l'oreille…Rien, le silence, le silence régnait dans la grande salle. Dumbledore allait parler, Dumbledore allait l'annoncer…

« - Bonsoir chers élèves. Avant de vous permettre de vous rassasier j'aimerais vous faire part d'une nouvelle. Un nouvel élève vient d'arriver, en provenance tout droit d'Alaska. »

Le nouvel-ancien Gryffondor s'avança vers la porte, tremblant. Il attrapa la poignée, tourna…

« -Je vous pris de faire bon accueil à Orion Persée Williams ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva, ébloui par la lumière, devant une centaine d'élèves qui fixaient leur regards étonnés vers lui…

oO0OoO0Oo

D'un geste automatique Harry ne pu s'empêcher de plaquer sa toute nouvelle grande frange sur son front. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que les élèves le regardaient. Pour une fois il ne sentait pas cet étau pesant, oppressant, scrutateur, sur son front. A vrai dire, ils ignoraient tout de sa cicatrice, et le jeune Gryffondor allait tout faire pour qu'ils continuent…

Non si ils le regardaient, c'était pour lui, sa personne, dans son entier. Pour le petit nouveau, un peu suspect, un peu étrange, qui vient troubler leur routine.

Harry-Orion s'avança donc devant la table des professeurs, réfrénant son envie de partir en courant.

Il lança un dernier regard vers la table des professeurs, cherchant un peu de réconfort, un peu de soutien. Instinctivement il se tourna vers Hagrid, qui était déjà garde-chasse. Hagrid qui était mort, Hagrid qui allait mourir…Allait-il lui lancer son sourire habituel, pour finalement lui dire que tout cela était irréel, une simple mascarade ? Non, rien. Le garde-chasse affichait la même expression curieuse, étonnée… et soupçonneuse que le reste des professeurs. Et étonnement, cela fit mal au jeune Gryffondor ; seul le directeur semblait lui sourire, tout en lui indiquant la table des Gryffondors.

Il s'avança donc vers cette table si familière, dévisageant toutes les personnes présentes, à la recherche d'un visage connu, familier, réconfortant. Quelque chose à quoi s'agripper, car sinon il allait devenir fou. Puis il _les_ vit, sa mère et tous les quatre, les quatre Maraudeurs avec le Traître, le Fourbe, le Rat.

Il serra le poing, instinctivement. Il fallait se contenir, il _devait _se contenir. Il avait une mission. Il devait la faire passer avant ses sentiments. Il était un Auror, on le lui avait cent fois répété. Le tuer là maintenant tout de suite, devant tant de monde, ne servirait à rien. Il ne devait _rien_ lui faire. Il ne pouvait changer l'Histoire. Ses parents étaient morts, il ne devait pas prendre le risque de changer le passé… Les conséquences en seraient trop grandes… Il devait se contenir…

Alors il alla s'asseoir, ignorant les murmures, ignorant les doigts pointés vers lui. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de _Lui_. Pourquoi ? Par défi envers lui-même. Il devait se prouver qu'il pouvait y arriver. Sinon il était perdu, où aller puisqu'il n'avait que quinze ans ? Nulle part. Il devait y arriver. Garder un visage de marbre.

Quand il s'assit le silence se fit à la table des Lions. Tous l'observaient. Tous le scrutaient. Tous étaient emplis de curiosité, tous voulaient savoir qui il était. Harry, lui, gardait la tête baissée, se préparant à la suite.

Puis quelqu'un prit courageusement la parole. Un simple 'Bienvenue'. Dit d'une belle voix douce, à la fois connue et inconnue. La voix de sa mère assurément. Alors il releva la tête, et il lui sourit. Tout simplement.

Ce fut comme une sorte de signal. Les Lions se mirent à parler tous ensemble, dans une belle cacophonie. Ils étaient des Gryffondors après tout. Ils se devaient d'être chaleureux. Même si le nouveau venu avait l'air étrange, qu'il arrivait à une date étrange, dans des circonstances étranges à une époque étrange.

Harry resta quelque peu sonné par le nombre de décibels qui lui assaillaient les oreilles après cet horrible silence. Puis James, le leader incontesté de cette partie de la table prit la parole :

« - Au nom de toute cette partie de la table et du reste j'espère, je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenu à la noble maison de Gryffondor »

C'était simple et court, mais cela fit son effet sur le nouveau Gryffondor. Il fut comme…soulagé, oui soulagé de ne pas devoir subir un silence pesant ou une hostilité à peine voilée, comme venant de la table des Serpentards qui lui avait apparemment déjà collé l'étiquette 'Gryffondor à abattre' sur le dos.

Et les présentations commencèrent avec comme présentateur James Potter et Sirius Black avec des rectifications de la préfète Lily, toujours prompte à défendre les pauvres élèves ou professeurs dénigrés par la langue acérée des deux Maraudeurs. Afin d'oublier la présence du Traître, du Rat, Harry se concentra sur les visages de ses parents. Il se sentait ... euphorique. Il ne pouvait le croire. Il était face à ses parents ! Son plus grand rêve !

« - Donc je me présente, James Potter,alias Cornedrue, Gryffondor, 15 ans, célibataire, génial Poursuiveur et futur capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, membre officiel des Maraudeurs, beau, drôle, intelligent… »

« - Potter, c'est toujours moi le capitaine , ne rêve pas trop ! » lanca un grand blond.

Harry du bien le reconnaître, son père lui ressemblait beaucoup, ou plutôt il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Même visage, mêmes lunettes, mêmes cheveux en bataille… Et il avait de beaux yeux d'un marron chocolat. Il semblait heureux, très heureux… Harry se concentra pour imprimer pour toujours cette image dans son esprit.

« - Arrête Potter, ta tête commence à rivaliser avec le chaudron de Slughorn ! »

C'était bien sur Lily Evans qui venait de parler.

Sa mère était jolie, très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, un air peut-être un peu trop sérieux mais avec de grands yeux d'une couleur qu'il connaissait bien.

« - Merci Evans. Voilà donc Lily Evans, préfète de son état, rabajoise, miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque. Et pourtant tellement jolie, même si elle refuse de sortir avec moi, même si cela ne saurait tarder… »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de faire un grimace du au sonore « Potter !!»de sa future épouse.

« - Et moi je suis Sirius Black, alias Patmol, autre membre des Maraudeurs, meilleur batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, encore plus beau, plus drôle et plus intelligent que l'autre gugusse… » Annonça Sirius qui n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte.

Son oncle était là, rayonnant, en pleine santé, heureux. Harry comprenait à quel point il avait pu être séduisant et combien Azkaban l'avait changé. Il ne reconnaissait rien de l'évadé qu'il avait aidé à s'enfuir lors de sa troisième année dans l'adolescent rieur et insouciant qu'il avait devant lui… Même si il avait l'air étrangement contrarié…

« - Et encore plus vantard ! » coupa James

« - Peut-être, peut-être Cornedrue. Et petite précision, je n'ai rien avoir avec les autres imbéciles de la table des Serpents » Annonça-t-il avec une fierté mêlée de dégoût en pointant la table la plus éloignée.

« - Puis voilà Remus Lupin, alias Lunard. Autre membre des Maraudeurs. Il a l'air un peu rabat-joie mais il est très fort pour les farces. Il nous sert de tête pensante. Ah oui j'oubliais, il est aussi un excellent Préfet, n'est-ce pas Mumus ? »

« - Calmer les deux autres huluberlus que voilà est malheureusement une tache impossible… » Fit Remus, d'un air faussement désolé.

Le jeune Lupin était aussi fatigué que dans le futur, ses vêtements étaient aussi abîmés. Mais il semblait heureux, indéniablement heureux…

« - Ne fait pas attention à ses cernes, il en aurait moins si il passait moins de temps devant ses bouquins ».

« - Il doit aussi très souvent partir au chevet de sa tante qui a la très fâcheuse habitude de tomber malade presque tout les mois… ».

La tirade de Sirius provoqua un regard lourd de sous-entendu de la part de Remus. Sirius en avait trop dit mais celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était et continua ses présentations.

« - Puis voilà Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver. Membre des Maraudeurs, rondouillard, goinfre… » Puis sous le regard éloquent et plein de sous-entendus de Remus « …Mais sympa ».

Si Harry devait se retenir d'afficher un sourire béat alors que son père lui présentait les Maraudeurs, il du lors du tour de Peter se retenir d'afficher un air de dégout. Savaient-ils? Etaient-ils au courant que le mal allait venir dissimulé, en plein coeur de leur vie à cause de celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur ami?

« - Tu devrais peut-être lui expliquer ce que sont les Maraudeurs ; James… »

« - Quoi Remus ?! Nous ne sommes pas internationalement connus ? Bon, peut-être pas encore… Pour faire simple nous sommes un groupe de quatre Gryffondors que voici, amateur de farces et attrapes en tout genre, et ennemi de la troupe des odieux Serpentards qui rodent là bas… ».

Bien sur Harry connaissait tout ça. Mais celui lui faisait plaisir. Bien sur il avait un rôle à jouer, celui du petit nouveau qui ignore tout. Mais cela le rendait heureux de voir ses parents plus heureux, plus insouciants qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…

« - Et pour le reste comme garçons nous avons Gontran Connely, Batteur de son état, il est sympa, tu peux compter sur lui. Il est aussi fan de créateurs magiques donc ne prononce pas le mot 'animal' en sa présence si tu ne veux pas connaître par cœur la vie du Noueux Et il y a aussi Lucas Helgan, c'est un doux rêveur, un peu timide, avec une fâcheuse tendance à passer dans le pivoine… »

Un grand brun et un petit blond lui firent signe de la main

« - Pour les filles il y a le Club-a-Lily avec Ophélie Valens, la brune aux yeux bleus là bas, elle a la langue acérée mais elle est très sociable et vraiment sympa. A coté il y a Judith McTera, dit la Reine du Blizzard. Elle est…glaciale. Il n'y a que Lily qui arrive à la faire parler, et on se demande comment. A elles trois elles ont le mérite d'arriver à rattraper tous les points que nous perdons.

Sinon il y a aussi Elizabeth Cloyce, à ne pas appeler Elizabeth si tu ne veux pas être confronter à une réaction violente et ô combien imprévisible. Appelle là Liz plutôt si tu veux rester intact. Et il y a aussi Selene Moon, gentille mais…toujours dans la lune »

Une jeune fille à l'air rebelle et une autre avec un visage rond et calme lui firent un signe de la main. Le jeune garcon fit attention à bien retenir le nom de toutes les personnes présentes, méthodiquement. A part les Maraudeurs les autres Gryffondors présents ne lui disaient pas grand chose, et il n'arrivait pas à les rattacher à une descendance connue. Ils semblaient cependant assez _communs. _A part une certaine Judith, présentée comme une amie de sa mère, qui le fixait depuis le début, d'un air indéchiffrable. Harry ne pu retenir un frisson.

« - C'est bon tu connais tout les Gryffondors de ton année… Mais trêve de bavardages, à table ! »

La table venait de se charger de victuailles en tout genre. Les repas avaient l'air aussi succulents que dans le futur, et Harry ne se priva pas. Les conversations habituelles reprirent. Tout semblait normal à Poudlard. Alors qu'il mordait dans une aile de poulet il fut assaillit par la jeune Lily Evans qui voulait lui expliquer les fonctionnements de Poudlard. Il l'écouta tranquillement, prenant l'air concentré, alors que sa mère lui expliquait en long en large et en travers le fonctionnement de Poudlard sans oublier les recommandations d'usage (« il devait faire honneur à Gryffondor, gagner des points, faire bien ses devoirs et surtout bien s'amuser ») A son grand soulagement l'explication finit vite et il pu s'intéresser à la discussion des Maraudeurs, qui devenait justement intéressante.

« - Pourquoi tu fais la tête Sirius ? L'arrivée d'Orion semble te contrarier… » Demanda Ophélie

Harry attendit la réponse avec anxiété…

« - Rien, rien…. Williams ne me gêne pas mais c'est juste le prénom…Orion… »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce prénom ? »

« - Ben… C'est celui de mon père… »

Tout le monde explosa de rire, sauf Sirius et l'intéressé, qui avaient l'air gênés. Celui-ce maudit intérieurement le professeur Dumbledore, pour l'avoir affublé d'un nom qui risquait de mettre une barrière, certes futile, entre son futur parrain et lui.

« - Je ne supporte pas mon père, et tout ce qui s'y rattache… »

« - Appelle moi simplement Williams, Will si tu préfère » proposa Harry, même si cela sonnait un peu artificiel. Mais après tout même lui n'était pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle identité.

« - Alors va pour Will ! » accepta Sirius, mais avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux, pour une raison inconnue au jeune Williams. Il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ?

Le repas passa vite et Harry suivit les autres Gryffondors, laissant ses pas le guider sur ce chemin qu'il avait tellement parcouru. Ses jambes étaient de plomb et il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le bavardage des autres Gryffondors. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Enfin arrivé devant le tableau de l'éternelle Grosse Dame il utilisa son reste d'attention pour noter le mot de passe ('Cœur de Lion'). Il n'eut pas un regard pour la salle commune et sans la moindre prudence il monta directement se coucher. Dans le dortoir il repéra vite fait le lit où étaient ses affaires, puis il s'endormit…

oO0OoO0Oo

Son sommeil fut calme et sans rêve, la fatigue aidant. Il eut du mal à émerger, sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse, ses paupières de plomb. Quand il finit par les ouvrir il eut du mal à comprendre où il se trouvait. Puis sa mémoire lui revint, par flash : la traversée du Miroir, sa rencontre avec le Professeur Dumbledore, le repas avec ses parents, s'en était à devenir dingue…

Quand il se leva, ses capacités de réflexion enfin rétablies il pu voir les Maraudeurs déjà habillés, qui chuchotaient vivement… Mais dès qu'ils virent que Harry s'était réveillé, les bavardages cessèrent et ils se turent tous pour l'observer. Le jeune garçon essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, et il alla prendre sa douche.

A son retour, après un bon décrassage en bonne et due forme, dans son nouvel uniforme, les Maraudeurs étaient déjà partis. Le jeune Williams essaya de cacher sa déception. Mais après tout il n'était qu'un étranger, un inconnu, c'était normal qu'ils ne l'accueillent pas à grand coup de tape dans le dos… Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 12h…

Harry descendit donc dans la salle commune où il vit sa mère entourée de deux autres jeunes filles, qui répondaient à ce qu'il avait comprit la veille aux noms de Ophélie et de Judith. Il les salua de la main quand sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, la mine soucieuse :

« - Les garçons ne t'on pas attendu ? Tu veux que l'on te montre où se trouve la Grande Salle ? »

Harry opina.

« - Alors viens, on va t'y conduire »

Le jeune Williams ne savait pas si sa mère faisait ça par gentillesse ou par simple respect de son travail de préfète, mais il fut tout de même touché du geste. En chemin ils en profitèrent pour bavarder

« - Les garçons sont sympas avec toi ? » demanda la préfète

« - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de leur parler hier… »

« - Ce n'est pas grave, tu verras bien plus tard. Remus est quelqu'un de très bien tu sais, Peter est assez effacé et Sirius et James peuvent être sympas, quand ils ne sont pas lourds ou en train de faire des blagues douteuses… »

« - C'est surtout que James veut ab-so-lu-ment sortir avec elle et que notre chère préfète lui met des râteaux depuis le début de notre scolarité, donc il s'obstine un peu… » Lui confia Ophélie en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« - Un peu ?! Ce n'est pas de l'obstination, c'est du harcèlement ! » S'offusqua Lily

« - Harcèlement ou pas, regarde on arrive »

Ils étaient aux portes de la Grande Salle et les filles le conduisirent à la table des Gryffondors. Harry s'essaya à coté d'elles, non loin des Maraudeurs. Harry était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère, mais la réaction des Maraudeurs le rendait anxieux.

« - Alors bien dormi Orion ? » lui demanda Remus après que les Maraudeurs l'eurent salué de loin. Mais la réplique de Remus sonnait comme de la politesse, rien de plus…

« - Très bien, merci ! »

Ce fut un des seuls mots échangés avec les Maraudeurs au cours du petit déjeuner, qui se révéla excellent comme d'habitude. En plein milieu Lily sortit un parchemin qu'elle lui tendit. Harry le prit, sans trop comprendre.

« - C'est ton emploi du temps, éluda-t-elle, on me l'a passé hier mais j'avais oublié de te le donner. »

« -Merci ! »

« - C'est bien, on a plusieurs cours identiques, comme ça je pourrai te guider. Regarde aujourd'hui on commence par Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est dans une salle au 4e étage, aile Sud. Nous sommes avec d'autres maisons, dont beaucoup de Serpentard, ça ne va pas être de tout repos. C'est un nouveau professeur qui enseigne cette année, une certaine Hexton, à ce que j'ai compris en entendant les 5e années qui l'on eut hier, elle a l'air sympa si on ne la cherche pas. Ensuite on a Potions, dans les cachots, avec le professeur Slughorn. Il peut être assez gentil mais il favoritisme toujours sa maison, les Serpentards. Puis Sortilège, avec le professeur Flitwick, c'est un bon prof. Cette après-midi on a Botanique, avec le professeur Chourave. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu veux aller prendre tes affaires. Tu penses pouvoir remonter tout seul ? »

« - Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pense que je pourrais aussi trouver la salle seul… »

Lily le regarda d'un air quelque peu incrédule mais ne rajouta rien.

« - Si tu es perdu n'hésite pas à demander à un Gryffondor… »

« - Très bien, à tout à l'heure »

Harry englouti le reste de son petit déjeuner, puis il monta prendre ses affaires. Il était seul ainsi il n'hésita pas à utiliser des passages secrets. Il en utilisa tant qu'il arriva devant la salle parmi les premiers, avant même que les Maraudeurs et Lily ne soient là. En arrivant celle-ci s'étonna de sa rapidité et il ne pu que bredouiller une excuse un peu bancale selon laquelle il avait couru et vite trouvé la salle. Lily allait répliquer mais à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit et ils purent entrer.

Le Professeur Hexton était une femme d'âge mure, qui paraissait frêle et timide. Alors que tous les élèves entrer en bavardant elle essaya de parler mais sa voix était effectivement trop faible. Alors, et contre toute attente elle utilisa une voix suraiguë pour hurler un 'Silence !' qui fit mal aux oreilles aux élèves qui étaient trop près d'elle. Le résultat fut immédiat, il n'y eut plus un bruit.

« - Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Hexton, je vous enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année. Vous pouvez vous mettre à vos places habituelles sauf… »

Elle balaya la salle du regard. James s'était mis à coté de Sirius, Remus à coté de Peter et Harry attendait bêtement debout, hésitant sur la place à prendre…Il ne connaissait personne. Tous les élèves étaient un peu anxieux, attendant de voir sur qui la sentence allait tomber.

« - Vous, Mr Potter et Mr Black, on m'a déjà informé sur votre sujet, et je ne pense pas que vous mettre ensemble soit une bonne idée… »

« - Mais Madaaaame ! » plaida Sirius

« - Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Mr Black mettez vous à coté de la demoiselle là-bas (Elle désigna une Serpentarde à l'air farouche) et vous (Elle désigna Harry) vous allez vous mettre à coté de Mr Potter »

Sirius changea de place, avec autant de mauvaise volonté que possible, et Harry allait s'installer, un peu fébrile, à coté de son père.

« - Salut… »

« - Salut Orion »

Puis le professeur se mit à parler. Ils ne commencèrent pas les leçons à proprement parler, elle leur fit juste une rapide présentation des leçons qu'ils allaient aborder en cours d'année ainsi qu'un rapide test des connaissances. Bien sur Harry aurait pu répondre sans problèmes à toutes les questions, il avait après tout une formation d'Auror, mais il préféra ne pas se montrer trop brillant, il ne voulait pas passer pour un Je-Sais-Tout. De plus il préférait faire profil bas pendant tout son séjour à cette époque. Il trouva cependant que le niveau était assez bas. Mais la première 'guerre' contre Voldemort n'était pas passée par là…

Pendant le cours il essaya de discuter un peu avec son père mais celui-ci répondait plus par politesse que par réel intérêt. La voix stridente que pouvait prendre le professeur était un bon dissuasif et James n'était pas très content d'être séparé de son camarade de toujours, Sirius.

Puis la sonnerie arriva et les élèves sortirent. Harry retrouva sa mère qui l'attendait à la porte et qui lui demanda comment il avait trouvé ce premier cours. Pendant la discussion Harry pu noter le regard peu amène que lui avait lancé son père… Jaloux ?

Puis ils allèrent en cours de Potions. Il y rencontra le professeur Slughorn, qu'il connaissait bien, l'ayant eu comme professeur lors de sa 6e année. Il espérait juste ne pas devoir aller à son 'club'. Mais après tout ici il n'était pas célèbre et il n'avait pas de livre miracle, et il pourrait surement échapper à cette 'corvée'. Il dû se présenter puis il alla s'asseoir à la seule place disponible, qui était heureusement à côté de sa mère. Le sujet du cours, les potions de vérité, lui était familier. Après tout il avait déjà fait ce programme, et bien plus encore. Néanmoins il n'eut pas à 'faire semblant' de rater sa potion. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il ne s'était pas approché d'un chaudron et il avait perdu de nombreux réflexes. Il s'en tira cependant sans trop de mal, si ce n'est une malheureuse méprise entre l'eau de rose et la bile de tatou. Il pu constater que à sa plus grande déception Severus Rogue était bien un génie des potions. Encore que sa mère se débrouillait vraiment bien. La fin du cours arriva et il partit avec une promesse de Lily de l'aider à son devoir sur le Veritaserum puisqu'il n'avait pu assister au premier cours.

Quand il arriva en cours de Sortilèges le professeur Flitwick l'envoya à côté de Remus, étrangement seul.

« - Tu es sur que la place est libre ? » demanda Harry, par prudence

« - C'est Peter qui occupe cette place d'habitude, mais il est en retard. »

« - Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« - Mais non, pas du tout, installes toi. »

Ce n'était pas l'avis de Peter qui quand il arriva fit une drôle de tête en voyant sa place occupée par Harry et la place qui allait devoir occuper, à coté d'un grand Poufsouffle à l'air un peu idiot. Pour une fois Harry pu vraiment prendre contact avec un Maraudeur. Mais les questions et les réponses restèrent superficielles et ressemblaient plus à une conversation entre inconnus qu'à une intense conversation entre amis

La fin du cours arriva trop vite au goût du jeune Potter.

Le repas passa vite, le cours de Botanique aussi. Il avait pu se mettre avec les Maraudeurs mais sans trop de résultats…

Au dîner il releva une information intéressante, quoique inquiétante :

« - Tu as vu aujourd'hui, tous les Serdaigles paraissaient mous, ils n'avaient pas leur niveau d'efficacité habituel… Et apparemment c'est dans tous les niveaux » remarqua Ophélie, une amie de Lily.

« - C'est à cause de Amélia Herman » répondit Sirius

« - Herman ? La prodige de 6e année à Serdaigle l'année dernière ? Celle qui a faillit passer ses ASPICS en avance ? »

« -Et bien elle a disparu cet été, on pense que elle a été enlevée par ses disciples à Lui. Tous les Serdaigles croient que c'est parce que elle était très forte. Donc ils essaient de ne pas paraître bons en cours, pour ne pas subir la même chose… »

« - Alors ils ne risquent pas d'enlever Peter ! » lança Sirius

Mais la boutade tomba à plat

Etait-ce ça que voulait lui dire le professeur Dumbledore la dernière fois ? Il ne devait pas paraître trop brillant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Mangemorts ?

Le soir, alors qu'il commençait ses devoirs dans la salle commune, Lily vint le voir :

« - Salut Orion ! Alors cette première journée ? »

« - Très bien, vraiment »

« - Tu n'es pas trop perdu avec les cours ? »

« - Non non ça va, je pense pouvoir suivre »

« - Tu arrives à t'intégrer ? »

« - Oui, les autres sont sympas, mais j'ai l'impression que je dérange les Maraudeurs, qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, que je suis un intrus… »

Mais pourquoi voulait-il absolument être admis parmi eux ? Il pouvait aussi rester avec les autres garçons. Mais non… Les Maraudeurs étaient ses idoles. Il voulait connaître la vérité sur eux, il voulait les connaître, il voulait connaître son père et sa mère… On lui avait donné cette chance, il _devait_ la saisir . Il avait chéri la moindre des éparses conversations qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents. Il les avait observés le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, retenant le moindre petit détail. Il ne voulait rien rater.

« - Peut-être que cela va s'arranger avec le temps… » Tenta Lily

« - Je ne sais pas, ça a l'air mal parti… »

« - Si jamais ils ne changent pas, j'irai les voir et je ferai le nécessaire, foi de Evans ! En attendant montre moi ce devoir, que je t'aide un peu. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà donc la suite! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews même si j'aimerais en avoir encore plus. Lachez vous! N'ayez pas peur, je ne mange pas!**

**Disclaimer: Comme d'hab' rien ne m'appartient...**

* * *

La suite allait donner raison à Harry

Durant les jours qui suivirent James et les autres Maraudeurs restèrent à distance prudente du nouveau même si ce dernier faisait de gros efforts pour être agréable et lier la conversation. Mais il était trop étrange, il paraissait trop triste, il semblait porter un lourd secret… Il n'y avait que Remus qui avait vraiment pris connaissance. Mais Remus était aussi le plus étrange et le plus secret des 4.

Alors James faisait comme si de rien n'était, il préférait continuer sa petite routine composée de joutes avec les Serpentards et de blagues avec ses amis Gryffondors. Il préférait oublier cet Orion comme s'il ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter. Il allait bien falloir qu'il prenne une décision à son sujet mais il décalait toujours le moment crucial.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la déferlante qui l'assaillit dès le samedi matin alors qu'il descendait dans la salle commune avec les 4 autres Maraudeurs. Cela s'annonçait comme une belle journée. Beaucoup de Gryffondors –dont Orion- étaient déjà descendus déjeuner. Mais les Maraudeurs étaient des lève-tards et la grasse matinée étaient pour eux une valeur sacrée.

Alors qu'il disait bonjour à tous les Gryffondors présents, il fut accueillit par une Lily pas vraiment contente. Rien qu'à son visage, cela s'annonçait mal, très mal, très très mal.

« - Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin, il va falloir que l'on parle… » Annonça la tigresse, gardant encore le contrôle de sa voix

« - A propos de quoi Lily-chérie ? » demanda James à la jeune préfète qui ne releva pas la remarque

« - A propos de Orion »

Arg, cela s'annonçait mal…

« - Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? »

« - Rien justement ! Ou plutôt si, vous l'ignorez ! Il essaie d'être gentil avec vous, de lier connaissance, et vous à chaque fois vous classez sans suite ! »

« - Mais on n'a pas demandé à ce que il vienne dans notre dortoir nous ! »

« - Parce que tu crois que lui il a demandé ?! Il est nouveau, il est seul et perdu ! On se connaît tous depuis 6 ans, lui ne connaît personne ! Il vient d'un autre pays, qui pratique une autre culture, il est tout déboussolé et vous vous l'accueillez comme si il était un parasite ! »

« - J'ai vu que tu restais beaucoup avec lui… Il te plait peut-être ? »

« - Ne commence pas à faire une crise de jalousie ! Moi au moins je m'occupe de lui parce que Môssieur fait une scène parce que quelqu'un à le malheur de dormir dans le sacro saint dortoir des Maraudeurs ! Je ne te demande pas que tu en fasses ton meilleur ami ni même un Maraudeur, je te demande juste que tu sois sympa avec lui. »

« - Mais il est bizarre ! »

« - Et alors ? Je suis bizarre, tu es bizarre, Remus et Sirius sont bizarres et pourtant tu ne les traites pas comme des indésirables ! Tout le monde a des secrets, peut-être que lui en a plus que les autres, et alors ? Il a d'autant plus besoin d'amis pour les porter. »

« - Lily, calme toi ! »

« - Non je ne me calmerai pas ! D'ailleurs Remus, tu es préfet non ? C'est ton boulot aussi d'accueillir les autres. J'ai vu que tu avais déjà commencé quand tu étais seul avec lui, alors pourquoi arrêtes-tu quand tu es avec les autres abrutis ? Cela s'appelle de l'hypocrisie ! Et même si tu ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur fais le au moins pour ton rôle de préfet. Si Dumbledore t'as fait confiance en te confiant ce poste, à toi de l'honorer ! »

« - Ne mêles pas les autres dans ce problème ! » riposta James

« - Si ! Vous êtes tous les quatre responsables ! Toi Sirius qui fait la tête parce qu'il porte le nom de ton père que tu hais peut-être, mais ce n'est pas sa faute si tu as des 'problèmes de famille' ! Quand à toi Peter, essaie de t'imposer un peu plus, tu ne fais que reproduire à l'identique ce que font tes merveilleuses idoles Black et Potter. J'espère que le message est assez clair… »

« - Lily tu en fais trop… »

« - Et toi tu es un âne Potter. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Orion traversa le tableau. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque que une Lily contrariée s'avança vers lui

« - Viens j'aimerais te montrer la bibliothèque »

Il n'eut pas le temps de contester que le tableau se refermait déjà sur lui.

« - Elle y est allée un peu fort tu ne trouves pas ? » dit Sirius

« - En même temps elle n'a pas tort…, confessa James, c'est vrai que l'on n'a pas été très sympa avec ce pauvre Orion…On pourrait qualifier notre attitude de… »

« - Serpentarde… » Conclut Sirius, ce qui pour lui était l'injure ultime.

« - Et si on allait manger ? » proposa Peter

« - Et après on lui fera visiter le château… » Continua Remus

« - Si il va rester avec nous, autant en faire un roi de la maraude ! » proposa Sirius

« - J'aimerais beaucoup voir la tête de Lily quand elle verra que l'on dévergonde son petit protégé… » Fit James avec un petit sourire diabolique.

Et nos quatre lascars s'en allèrent manger un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

Après avoir mangé, ce qui leur prit un bon bout de temps ils remontèrent dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Orion en train de bosser.

« - Je crois que l'on a raison d'intervenir, il va finir comme Lily celui là ! » lança joyeusement Sirius

« - Eh Williams ! On a quelque chose à te dire ! » Interpella James

Orion leva la tête, étonné et… un peu anxieux.

«_Il a l'air d'avoir peur de ce que l'on peut lui faire… Lily avait raison, nous n'aurions pas du le repousser, il voulait juste devenir notre ami et nous nous avons été égoïstes »_

«- D'abord on voulait te dire…Que l'on était désolé de t'avoir ignoré… » Commença James

«…d'avoir été aussi distant… » Continua Sirius

« …et on aimerait que tu nous pardonnes. » dit Remus

«- Tous les quatre. N'est-ce pas Peter ? » Finit James

« - Oui oui ! » répondit attentivement Queudver.

Des quatre il était celui qui semblait voir d'un plus mauvais œil l'arrivée d'Orion, mais James ne voulait pas gâcher ces réconciliations par des excuses incomplètes.

« - Et on aimerait te faire visiter le château ! » proposa Cornedrue

« - Mais Lily me l'a déjà fait visité… » Répondit Orion, pas vraiment emballé par cette énième visite

« - A la façon scolaire peut-être, mais pas à la façon Maraude… » Répliqua Sirius, l'air mystérieux. Et bien sur Orion mordit à l'hameçon

« - D'accord, ce serait super ! »

Il paraissait vraiment content.

« - Alors viens, pas de temps à perdre ! » Lança James

« - On doit te montrer les escaliers bougeants, les passages secrets. On passe par les catacombes ? –Non trop de Serpentard. Par contre les cuisines…- Oui les elfes de maisons avec les gâteaux et les boissons !- Et aussi la salle aux Lumières ! – En passant par le passage secret du tueur de Troll ou de la tapisserie miteuse ?- Pourquoi pas plutôt celui du 7e étage derrière la statue du Fou ?- Il faudra le faire passer par le passage de la Tortue ! – Et la cache de l'escalier ! Mais il ne faudra pas oublier… »

James et Sirius parlaient joyeusement, se coupant sans cesse la parole mais ils avaient abordé leur sujet préféré : la Maraude. Ils voulaient tout lui montrer. Par fierté. Car ils étaient les Maraudeurs après tout. Ils se devaient de tenir à leur réputation.

Ils continuèrent comme ça toute la matinée. Orion pu assister à un largage de Bombabouses, à une course poursuite contre Rusard, le concierge. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des professeurs, des potins entre élèves, des cours, d'eux-mêmes, de leur vie, de leur famille. Mais aussi de Quidditch, beaucoup de Quidditch.

A part toutes les subtilités de la feinte de Wronski James pu apprendre que Orion était anglais d'origine, que son mentor (celui qui lui servait de professeur de magie) était mort il y a peu et qu'il le considérait comme son père( Sirius, qui avait amené ce sujet s'était senti mal à l'aise mais Orion en avait parlé comme d'un sujet comme un autre) mais que ses parents ne voulaient pas lui en trouver un autre pour les deux autres années restantes que devait durer son apprentissage, ils l'avaient donc envoyés à Poudlard.

James s'étonna que Orion n'hésite pas à leur raconter sa vie personnelle, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Lui par exemple, ne confiait pas sa vie au premier venu. Mais la confiance, peut-être aveugle, d'Orion lui plu.

Sur le coup de 1h, Peter décida qu'il était temps de manger. Au lieu d'aller à la Grande Salle ils décidèrent d'aller directement en cuisine. Comme d'habitude les elfes furent très heureux de les servir et ils leur remplir les bras de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter en gâteaux, boissons, bonbons et desserts avec beaucoup d'empressements. Avec un peu trop d'empressement peu être, Orion était gêné de tant de sollicitude.

Ils mangèrent sur place puis remontèrent. La visite était terminée et ils ne savaient que faire. Mais à Poudlard on ne s'ennuie jamais longtemps…

En effet au détour d'un couloir ils rencontrèrent Rogue qui se baladait seul. Attitude très imprudente…

« - Tiens tiens, mais voilà la joyeuse bande de Bouffondors… » Susurra Rogue d'une voie haineuse

« - Orion je te présente Servilius, il est un champion en matière de cheveux gras, coups bas, et autres méchancetés serpentardestes qui sont trop nombreuses et trop stupides pour être nommées… Il est aussi un excellent défouloir. »

« - Que j'ai peur Potter, que j'ai peur… Mais que vois-je, c'est le nouveau qui se croit trop supérieur pour arriver en même temps que les autres. Tu voulais aussi le tapis rouge et la fanfare aussi ? »

« - Ton humour est déplorable Servilius, vraiment déplorable »

« - _Levi Corpus _!»

Rogue se retrouva accroché par une cheville dans les airs par un sortilège de James qui en profita pour le balader dans tout le couloir.

« - Mais c'est incroyable, il vole ! Regardez tous Mesdames et Messieurs, une chauve souris volante ! Et qui tombe ! »

D'un coup de baguette il annula le sortilège et le 'pauvre' Severus tomba par terre.

« - Tu me le paieras Potter, tu me le paieras… »

« - C'est ça Rogue, c'est ça… »

Et les Maraudeurs plus un s'en allèrent en riant. Orion ne partageait pas l'hilarité presque indécente de Peter et si dans son regard on pouvait trouvé un léger reproche son rire était franchement espiègle. Tel était leur vie insouciante d'élèves de Poudlard : farces plus ou moins cruelles, blagues entre eux, Maraude et quelques fois devoirs, cours et retenues.

« - Rogue fait partie d'un groupe de Serpentards assez louche et qui ont eu le malheur de s'opposer à nous » expliqua James à Orion.

Ils arrivèrent devant une tapisserie représentant un ours gigantesque quand Orion s'arrêta, l'air un peu indécis, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

« - Qui a-t-il Orion ? »

« - Et si on prenait ce raccourci ? »

James fronça les sourcils :

« - Quel raccourci ? »

« - Celui qui mène du 3e étage –ici- au 7e étage derrière la statue du Moine. A ce que j'ai compris il faut se dépêcher de mettre le plus d'espace entre ce gugus et nous si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec une horde de vils Serpents sur le dos » dit-il en dévoilant une porte derrière la tapisserie

« - Mais c'est que le métier entre à ce petit ! » s'exclama Sirius, heureux

Orion avait l'air très fier.

« -Comment as-tu trouvé ce passage ? » demanda James pendant qu'il prenait le raccourci

« - Dans la semaine, en me perdant » répondit Williams, légèrement confus.

Et en effet le raccourci menait à l'endroit décrit. James était bluffé. Venait-il vraiment ici pour la première fois ? Comment avait-il fait pour trouver ce passage alors que même eux, les Maraudeurs, n'en avaient jamais entendu parler ? Ce garçon était doué il fallait l'avouer.

« - Orion, peux-tu nous promettre de ne pas révéler tous les passages et autres secrets que nous venons de te montrer ? »

C'était Remus qui venait de parler, Remus, qui avait toujours l'esprit pratique. Mais c'était une bonne idée. Cela pouvait paraître évident mais il devait être bien clair que ce savoir devait rester secret. Bien sur rien ne disait à James que Orion respecterait cette promesse – encore que son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance- mais un pacte magique semblait peu approprié et aurait brisé le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient installé entre eux.

« - Bien sur, je promets que je ne révélerai pas les informations top secrètes des Maraudeurs à quelques personne que se soit, je ne les répéterai pas dans l'espoir quelles soit entendues par un tiers et jamais je ne les écrirai dans le but que quelqu'un les lise » promit-il, l'air pompeux et plein de solennité.

Mais c'est qu'il avait le sens de l'humour ce petit !

« - Et si on se faisait une Bataille Explosive ,proposa Sirius, nous ne sommes que samedi et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attaquer mes devoirs… »

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils rentrèrent donc dans la Salle Commune.

Comme toujours dans les parties de Bataille les joueurs finirent explosé… de rire. Bien sur ils avaient tous diverses petites brûlures. Peter s'était même brûlé les sourcils. Mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Orion avait un sens de l'humour certain, un peu pince-sans-rire, qui leur plaisait bien. Par contre avec lui certaines blagues sur des sujets un peu douteux ne passaient pas vraiment. Mais sinon il savait rire. Les Maraudeurs ne se firent pas prier pour lui raconter diverses blagues qu'ils avaient faites. Ils avaient devant eux un auditoire assez expérimenté sur ce sujet, beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

En plein milieu d'une partie et sans prévenir un cri leur déchira les tympans :

« - SIIIRRRIIIIIII !!!! »

« - Oh non pas elle… » Le visage de Sirius exprima à ce moment une grande lassitude teintée de beaucoup d'exaspération.

De leur coté James, Remus et Peter se tordaient de rire et Orion ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Mais il eut bientôt la réponse à sa question quand il vit la fusée qui fonça vers Sirius.

« - Sirius mon amour, tu ne m'as pas écrit cet été et tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis la rentrée… Pourquoi ?! »

Une grande rousse était planté devant lui et hurlait presque.

« - Mais Maria chérie… »

« - Il n'y a pas de Maria chérie qui tienne. Explique ! »

Sirius tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, sans grand succès.

Maria Bellaga était la petite amie en date de Sirius. C'était une grande rousse un peu folle et très possessive qui n'aimait vraiment pas le caractère un peu volage de son petit ami. Elle avait pour elle cependant une forte poitrine et un joli minois. Elle était à Poufsouffle et dans la même année que le pauvre Sirius qui à cet instant précis aurait aimé ne jamais la connaître.

« - J'étais trop occupé ma chérie… »

« - Pourquoi ?! »

James pouvait imaginer de là les neurones de Sirius fonctionnant à plein régime pour trouver une réponse à sa chère et tendre.

« - Et je n'avais pas de hiboux… »

« - Pourquoi ?! »

Elle avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de toujours ponctuait ses phrases de 'Pourquoi ?!' auxquels il était difficile de répondre.

« - Mais comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'ici ? » demanda Sirius dans une pitoyable tentative de changer le sujet de la conversation.

« - J'ai trouvé un moyen Siri-chérie mais… »

« - Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me dire quel effort d'ingéniosité et d'intelligence tu as fait pour venir jusqu'à moi ? »

Voilà qu'il se mettait à la flatterie maintenant…

« - Et bien si tu veux savoir j'ai tellement embeté une pauvre 3e année qu'elle a fini par craquer et à me donner le mot de passe… »

Cela marcha un temps…

« - Mais ne change pas de sujet ! »

Mais c'était tout

« -Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit ? Hein ? Pourquoi !»

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit Maria-chérie… »

« - Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me voir à la rentrée ? Pourquoi ?! »

« - Il y avait Orion qui venait d'arriver et il fallait s'occuper de lui… »

Ca c'était méchant, mêler le pauvre Orion à cette histoire….

« - Pourquoi Siri pourquoi ?! »

« - Parce que, Maria-chérie, parce que… »

« - Pourquoi ne réponds tu jamais à mes questions ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre Maria-chérie… Et maintenant… »

Attention il allait aborder la partie la plus difficile :

« - Maintenant quoi ?! »

La faire partir sans utiliser la force.

« - Si tu pouvais t'en aller…je dois travailler »

Travailler ? Comme si Sirius savait travailler… Mais le regard plein de reproche de Sirius fut très efficace et la bombe rousse finit par s'en aller. Maintenant ça allait être leur tour. En effet Orion, James, Remus et Peter se tordaient de rire dans leur fauteuil et Sirius n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout.

« - Pourquoi rigolez vous ? »

« - Mais parce que Siri-chérie, parce que… Pourquoi ?»

Nouvel éclat de rire. Sirius rendit les armes, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se sauver la face, et il se mit à rire avec eux.

James, lui, quand il trouvait sa relation peu sérieuse, prenait toujours le soin de casser avant les vacances, pour ne pas avoir ce genre de scène à supporter.

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec elle... Pourquoi ?! »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

Puis Orion regarda l'heure à sa montre

« - Je vais devoir y aller, le Professeur Dumbledore m'attend. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler. »

« - Tu sais où ça se trouve ? » demanda Remus

« - Oui ne t'inquiètes pas… A tout à l'heure ! »

A peine fut-il sortit que Lily, la douce Lily entra.

« - Où allait-il ? » fit-elle le regard lourd de reproches et de sous-entendus. Croyait-elle qu'ils n'avaient pas comprit la leçon après l'énorme savon qu'elle leur avait passé le matin même ? Les Maraudeurs étaient parfois un peu borné, mais pas stupides et encore moins sourds. Ils avaient comprit le message.

« - Chez le professeur Dumbledore, il avait rendez-vous… » Expliqua Remus

« - Ah, d'accord…, répondit Lily, toute penaude de s'être trompée, au fait… Je suis désolée de m'être emportée autant ce matin… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ce que vous lui avez fait ! »

« - T'inquiète Evans, on a compris ! » lança Sirius

James se retint de sortir une remarque désagréable. Lily Evans qui venait s'excuser, c'était suffisamment rare pour ne pas tout gâcher avec une remarque méchante. Puis la jeune préfète partit, trop vite aux yeux de James.

Pour une fois, ce fut Peter qui prit la parole, tout a fait sérieux:

« - Pourquoi est-ce que l'on raconte tout à Williams ? »

« - Parce que à partir de maintenant _Orion _est notre ami. » répondit James, en insistant sur le prénom. Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation. Peter était-il…jaloux ?

« - Oui mais par exemple Ophélie est notre amie et on ne lui dit pas tout… »

« - Peut-être mais Orion est seul, il a besoin de nous »

« - Je ne savais pas que nous distribuions notre savoir au premier venu… »

« - Mais de toute façon il va dormir dans notre chambre, il va finir par savoir des choses confidentielles alors autant qu'il soit dans le secret jusqu'au bout. » dit enfin Sirius, prenant la défense de James

« - Tu es sur que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

« - Mais je l'aime bien, je crois que c'est un mec bien … »

« - Tu _crois_ ? Ou tu en es sur ? »

« - Moi je trouve que Orion nous ressemble… » C'était Remus, le sage Remus qui venait de parler

« - Et en quoi ? » demanda Peter, toujours pas convaincu

« - C'est le loup-garou qui parle »

Quand Remus disait ça cela voulait dire : cherchez-pas-à-comprendre-c'est-comme-ca

« - Si tu le dis… »

Mais pourquoi Peter était-il si jaloux ? Pourquoi ces paroles acides ?

Pourquoi James avait-il l'impression que leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer ?

Pourquoi ?!

* * *

** - Vous êtes libre de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà donc après une (trop) longue absence, la suite de **_**L'Envers du Miroir. **_**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cet arrêt, mais sachez que je suis bien décidée à reprendre cette fanfiction, avec cette fois-ci un plan et un scénario bien déterminé. Je vous conseille vraiment de relire cette histoire dès le début, certains petits détails (mais vitaux !) ont changé. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai déjà écrit les deux prochains chapitres, qui devraient suivre à une ou deux semaines d'intervalles. Si j'ai repris**_** L'Envers du Miroir **_**c'est avant tout grâce à vos reviews que j'ai continué à recevoir, malgré le fait que cette fic n'a pas eu de suite depuis plus de deux ans ! Continuez à en écrire, cela me motive vraiment! **

**(Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une Beta-Readeuse, pouvant corriger mes fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe, et me donner un avis sur la suite de l'histoire)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Ce miroir devait être diablement efficace. Non seulement il avait l'apparence physique d'un adolescent, mais il avait aussi l'impression d'en avoir la mentalité ! Bien sûr ses pouvoirs magiques avaient baissé, puisqu'ils étaient intrinsèquement lié à sa condition physique. Mais son esprit ?! Il riait à des blagues, à des puérilités qui convenaient bien aux Maraudeurs à cause de leur âge, mais qui n'auraient du lui tirer qu'un soupir exaspéré ou au mieux une indulgence amusée. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de s'esclaffer avec eux. Ses pensées s'encombraient de petits détails comme la note qu'il allait avoir pour son devoir de Sortilèges ou si le professeur McGonagall était suffisamment retorse pour leur infliger un contrôle surprise au prochain cours !

Il _devait_ se reprendre. Face à l'angoisse que provoquaient ces réflexions il essaya de se raisonner. Après tout à quoi pouvait-il penser, entouré d'élèves joueurs et insouciants, si ce n'est aux priorités de tout adolescent? Surtout que, physiquement, il était comme eux. Il n'avait qu'à se dire que la récréation était maintenant terminée, que ces deux semaines où il n'avait strictement _rien _fait (enfin si il avait beaucoup de choses, comme son devoir de Métamorphose, de Potions, d'Enchantement, des parties d'Echecs avec Remus et des escapades avec les Maraudeurs, mais rien d'utile pour sa quête) n'était qu'une _période d'adaptation . _Il n'avait qu'à se reprendre en mains, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Après deux semaines d'un bonheur presque parfait où il avait pu côtoyer les Maraudeurs, son père, sa mère, se mêler à eux, leur parler ! et qui l'acceptaient du mieux que l'on pouvait accepter et intégrer quelqu'un dont on ne connaît rien, débarquant presque comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans un petit monde bien soudé, après ces deux semaines donc, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Cela avait commencé avec la visite chez le Professeur Dumbledore, pour stabiliser le sortilège de Métamorphose (heureusement le sort était maintenant bien installé et il n'aurait besoin que de quelques petites révisions tous les trois ou quatre mois, tant que personne ne s'amusait à lancer un sortilège de Révélation sur sa personne) qui , après quelques considérations purement pratiques, lui avait demandé comment avançait ses recherches, et s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il n'avait pu que bafouiller, comme un adolescent (c'était le cas de le dire) pris en faute. Le directeur s'était montré compréhensif .

Et puis il s'était mis à faire des cauchemars. Pas comme ceux qu'ils faisaient quand il était encore à Poudlard heureusement, et qui le faisait hurler durant la nuit, alors qu'il partageait les plus intimes pensées de Voldemort. Non non, les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient maintenant paraissaient presque 'normaux' , mais n'en étaient pas moins éprouvants. Il revoyait en permanence _leur_ morts : celle de Ginny, celle de Ron, celle d'Hermione, auxquels se mêlaient les cris de sa mère. Alors qu'il était encore _là-bas _(il ne s'avait pas tellement comment nommer d'où il venait : son passé? le futur? l'an de grâce 2001 ?! ) il avait toujours réussi à contenir sa mémoire et ses souvenirs, afin d'aller de l'avant, et maintenant, alors qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer et dormir sur ses deux oreilles, c'était comme si son inconscient revenait au galop et lui faisait payer toutes les nuits où Harry avait du le brimer.

Il se mit donc à fréquenter plus assidûment la bibliothèque. En fait cela avait quelques bons cotés, même si au départ James et Sirius s'étaient mis à le regarder bizarrement. Passer autant de temps dans le royaume de Madame Pince? Quelle idée ! Harry avait d'abord craint de s'éloigner des autres par cette attitude, et donc de perdre les relations qu'il avait commencé à nouer avec les élèves de cette époque, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'en fait, on pouvait croiser plein de monde ! Il était très souvent accompagné par Remus, qui semblait très content de pouvoir travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne poussait pas de grands soupirs à la simple vue d'un livre (comme Sirius), qui ne posait pas des questions à tout bout le champ sur ce qu'il ne comprenait pas (comme Peter) ou qui ne tournait pas fébrilement la tête à chaque seconde pour avoir une nouvelle vision de sa dulcinée (ca c'était James, même si il avait l'air le plus sérieux des trois). Harry rencontrait fréquemment sa mère dans l'antre livresque mais il préférait garder quelques distances, le regard de James étant alors suffisamment expressif.

Néanmoins malgré ces bonnes résolutions des nombreux petits détails et obstacles avaient surgis entre lui et son objectif. Tout d'abord sa couverture n'était pas aussi facile à maintenir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La première faille était venue lors d'un contrôle surprise de Métamorphose, que le Professeur McGonagall leur avait infligé "afin de voir si ils ne s'étaient pas encrassés pendant les vacances" . Bien sûr Harry n'avait pu réviser car évidemment, on ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il allait se retrouver à Poudlard en pleine sixième année, et puis techniquement, il n'avait pas eu de grandes vacances ! Durant ce contrôle il avait ressenti une émotion purement scolaire, qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps : se retrouver pris en faute face à une copie ! Il avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait , c'est-à-dire avec ses quelques maigres souvenirs de sa sixième année. Il avait néanmoins fait attention à ne pas répondre quelque chose tiré de ses études ultérieures. Mais tout était tellement confus !

Quelques jours plus tard elle avait rendu les copies. Harry avait été saisi d'appréhension dans l'attente de sa feuille, comme la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle, mais, bien sur, pour une toute autre raison. Avait-il fait une bourde? Il suivit du regard le professeur qui déambulait entre les rangs, et annonçait les notes et les commentaires d'un ton sec et cassant. _"Potter James, E, très bien, mais manque de rigueur" ; "Evans Lily , O , on voit le résultat d'un travail continu" ; "Pettigrow Peter , A, bien mais il y a autre chose que la Métamorphose Animale dans le programme" "Helgan Lucas, P, mais réveillez vous bon sang ! " _et ainsi de suite. Sa voisine, Judith McTera, qui était apparemment une amie de sa mère était quand à elle de glace, et ne scilla même pas quand le professeur lui rendit sa copie ("_McTera Judith, E, d'une rigueur toute scientifique") _.

Enfin le Professeur se tourna vers lui

" - Williams Orion , E , j'ai été très étonnée par votre devoir. S'il apparaît clairement que vos réponses ne sont que de vagues réminiscences de ce que vous avez appris par le passé et que vous n'avez clairement pas révisé, vous avez cependant de bons souvenirs, bien qu'imprécis. De plus votre approche des sortilèges de Disparition est très intéressante, presque avant-gardiste ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié. Cependant" et son regard se fit plus sévère sur ces mots, comme si elle voulait contrebalancer tout l'aspect positif de sa première remarque "il vous faudra faire preuve de plus de rigueur dans l'avenir, et je passe outre _pour cette fois _, sachant que vous venez de loin"

- "C'est , euh, c'est noté professeur" balbutia Harry. Il aurait voulu disparaître, rentrer sous terre, se volatiliser en une poussière infinitésimale. Comment avait-il pu être si imprévoyant? Aussi stupide? Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa copie lui donna une bien maigre consolation. La partie problématique de son devoir concernait les sortilèges de Disparition, qu'il avait écrite en rassemblant ses souvenirs de 5e année. Car il en était sûr, il avait vu cela en 5e année. D'ailleurs il n'en avait pas beaucoup reparlé après (à son plus grand soulagement). Un rapide coup d'oeil dans son manuel confirma ses craintes. En 25 ans la définition avait changé ! Il aurait voulu se donner des baffes, mais il n'avait même pas _imaginé _que dans ce monde si conservateur qu'était la magie, des définitions pourraient changer si vite et surtout atteindre le milieu de l'éducation.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul sa copie avait été une des dernières rendues, et une plus grande partie des élève avait pu profité de la remarque du Professeur. C'était raté pour la discrétion. Il sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque. Il tourna la tête et vit sa voisine, Judith, qui le dévisageait des ses yeux aciers, l'air impénétrable.

"- Il y a un problème ?" fit-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire et sans être embarrassée d'avoir été ainsi rabrouée elle reporta son regard sur sa copie, mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le détour que firent ses yeux vers l'objet de tous ses tracas. C'était la première fois que sa voisine le regardait aussi franchement. Il avait souvent remarqué quelques regards à la dérobée, qu'elle dissimulait admirablement. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement, après tout il venait d'arriver en plein milieu de la scolarité habituelle , mais ce qui lui posait plus problème était son regard froid et scrutateur, que l'on voyait plus sur le visage des Aurors les plus vieux, ceux qui traînaient une longue vie d'escarmouches et qui jaugeaient ainsi du regard tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer à portée d'iris.

Heureusement la cloche annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée ne se fit plus attendre et Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Parcourant les couloirs vides, en proie à une agitation qu'il avait de la peine à dissimuler il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Avait-il fait une autre erreur dans ses précédents devoirs? Allait-il se faire encore remarquer?

" Alors on se retrouve tout seul Williams?" fit une voix grinçante dans son dos. Tout surpris Harry se retourna, et se retrouva face à la bande de Rogue - faute de trouver un autre nom - qu'il n'avait pas vu , étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Jusque là il avait réussi à garder une bonne distance entre les Serpentards et lui, malgré le fait qu'ils se cherchaient continuellement des noises avec les Maraudeurs. Harry s'était contenté d'une observation discrète, afin de garder l'oeil sur ces graines de Mangemorts.

D'après ses observations Rogue, qui se trouvait face à lui, semblait être un ajout récent au groupe mais avait pourtant une position dominante, de par ses connaissances approfondies en magie. Néanmoins il était attendu au tournant par Lestranges qui, s'il ne réclamait pas cette place (par paresse? par faiblesse?) y était pourtant prédestiné par son ascendance et son nom. Mais peut-être était-ce justement cette assurance d'avoir une place en dehors de Poudlard qui lui permettait de se montrer si laxiste avec Rogue qui lui avait tout à prouver. Lestranges avait pour prénom Rabastan, et il était donc le futur beau-frère de Bellatrix. Il avait torturé les Londubat . Harry refoula sa rage, l'heure n'était pas à la vengeance par anticipation.

Le grand costaud qui bloquait toute retraite possible à Harry était Wilkes. Avec lui c'était simple, il était le Crabe ou le Goyle de l'époque. Et puis il y avait Rosier, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, comme s'il ne s'occupait pas de l'altercation. Avec lui Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. En cours il participait rarement, mais semblait niveau note, tourner autour du E, ce qui le rangeait dans la catégorie des très bons élèves. Le jeune Potter savait de plus qu'il était un futur Mangemort.

Malheureusement son analyse ne lui donnait dans la situation actuelle pas de clés pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de casse. L'envie de remettre à leur place ces futurs meurtriers était tentante, mais comme façon de ne pas attirer l'attention, on avait vu mieux.

"On n'est plus collé aux basques de Potter et sa clique de Bouffondor?" continua Rogue d'un ton arrogant.

Harry préféra garder le silence. D'une part ces remarques ne le touchait pas (il n'avait pas 23 ans pour rien) et il ne voulait pas lancer le signal de l'assaut. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance de régler cette histoire plus ou moins pacifiquement.

"Severus t'a posé une question, répond-y !"lanca Lestrange. "A moins que personne ne t'ai appris qu'il fallait montrer du respect aux plus puissants que soi?" Le manque de réaction de leur victime semblait les mettre mal à l'aise.

"Et bien dans ce cas, l'on va y remédier le nouveau! Impedimenta !" fit Lestrange en brandissant sa baguette. Grâce à ses réflexes Harry n'eut aucun mal à éviter le maléfice et Wilkes du même faire un pas sur le coté afin d'éviter de recevoir le sortilège de son collègue. Mais était-ce une bonne chose? La main serrée sur sa baguette Harry réfléchissait. Devait-il riposter? Devait-il se laisser toucher? Quelle était la meilleure solution, afin que les Serpentards le laissent tranquille dans le futur? Pour l'instant il se contenterait d'esquiver les sorts. Heureusement le couloir était étroit et seul un Serpentard pouvait lancer un sort à la fois, sous peine de toucher ses coéquipiers. Lestrange fronça les sourcils face à l'échec de son attaque. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sortilège quand Harry, trouvant un ouverture, parvint à bousculer Wilkes et à s'enfuir dans un couloir transversal. Etonnamment ses adversaires ne le poursuivirent pas. Dans son empressement il ne put voir l'échange qui suivit entre Lestrange et Rosier, toujours adossé à son mur :

"- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Mais je me demande ce que veux Priam à ce nabot" fit Lestrange en se tournant vers son collègue.

"- Les voies du Recruteur sont impénétrables" répondit Rosier, énigmatique.

A la bibliothèque Harry put enfin se calmer. En survolant rapidement quelques ouvrages de références il ne vit aucune différence majeure avec ce qu'il avait pu écrire dans ses devoirs. Il souffla un grand coup, mais continua à vérifier. Il ne sortit de ses recherches qu'au bout d'un certain temps, alors que le bruit autour de lui, ou plutot l'absence de bruit, lui fit lever la tête. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la bibliothèque. Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà deux heures moins cinq ! Il rangea ses affaires en vitesse et fonca aux cachots où se trouvait le cours de Potions. Il allait devoir faire une impasse sur son déjeuner. Heureusement il trouva devant la salle Remus , qui lui passa un morceau de pain et de jambon enroulé dans une serviette. Touché par l'attention Harry remercia silencieusement le lycan avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Néanmoins alors qu'il s'installait devant son chaudron rouillé appartenant à l'école et son livre écorné, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très seul.

Le lendemain ses recherches reprirent leur cour, mais à un rythme malheureusement moins soutenu, car il devait pour chacun de ses devoirs, pour chacun de ses controles, vérifier ses connaissances et ses définitions, afin d'éviter de faire d'autres bourdes.

"- Alors, toujours occupé à ton Projet?" lui demanda Remus, alors qu'ils étaient assis autour d'une table de la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Lily, Ophélie et Judith. Son 'Projet' était l'excuse qu'Harry avait trouvé afin d'expliquer ses recherches sur les voyages dans le temps et autres paradoxes temporels. Il avait expliqué qu'à la fin de ses études, l'étudiant d'Alaska devait élaborer un projet recoupant toutes , ou du moins une grande partie des matières, puis l'exposer devant une assemblée. C'était en quelque sorte un rite de passage. Harry avait déclaré que son sujet était 'Le Voyage' : transplanage, sortilèges d'attraction, d'hypnose, les grandes migrations gobelines, et entre autre le voyage dans le temps. Bien sûr il était obligé en leur compagnie de faire des recherches sur la création du Transplanage et autre, afin d'éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur le véritable objet de ses recherches.

"-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne nous laisse pas t'aider !" ajouta Lily, que l'idée avait tout simplement emballé.

"- Lily je te l'ai déjà dit, le Projet est en quelque sorte un examen de passage. C'est au sorcier de se débrouiller tout seul, afin de prouver son indépendance et son esprit d'initiative." répondit Harry "Mais là tout de suite je vérifie d'abord quelques définitions sur les sortilèges d'Apparition. Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme en Métamorphose et d'utiliser une propriété inadéquate" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rémus

"- Moi je pense plutôt que tu devrais garder tes définitions. Tu as la chance d'avoir un aperçu inédit et original sur ce que l'on fait maintenant, et je pense que tu devrais l'exploiter !" s'insurgea Lily "Même le Professeur McGonagall l'a dit, à sa façon"

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas oublier tout ce que j'ai déjà appris. Mais imagine que j'utilise une définition qui est considérée comme fausse ici, ou bien qui date de plusieurs siècles ! Cela serait beaucoup moins 'original' !" contra le jeune Potter

"- Oui, tu as peut-être raison ..." fit Lily, un peu décue.

"- Bon je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez, mais il est presque quatre heures, et c'est l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch !" la coupa Ophélie, qui visiblement s'ennuyait ferme dans la bibliothèque. "Ne fait pas cette tête Lily, tu m'avait dit que tu viendrais!"

"- Mais Ophélie ..."

"- Tu m'avais promis !" répliqua la sportive, implacable

"- D'accord je viens ..." céda la rousse. "On se revoit au repas Orion? Remus?"

Et les trois jeunes filles partirent. Harry se retrouva en tête à tête avec Remus.

"- Merci de rester avec moi, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas d'être ainsi séparer des autres ..." fit Harry, principalement pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé.

"- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas" le rassura Remus "cela m'évite de devoir être présent lors de la mise en application des farces, ce qui est toujours gênant lorsque l'on est Préfet! Et j'ai toujours droit à un compte rendu détaillé par la suite. Ta compagnie me permet aussi de passer un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque."

"- J'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas leur endroit favori!" ajouta Harry en riant.

"- En effet, mais je garde espoir qu'ils verront un jour ou l'autre l'interêt de ce lieu, dans une autre optique que celle de trouver le nouveau tour à jouer aux Serpentards ! Et sinon tu te plaît en Angleterre? Pas trop le mal du pays?"

"- Un peu bien sûr, mais je m'en sors" répondit le jeune Potter "Et puis les Gryffondors sont vraiment accueillants "

"- C'est surtout que l'on a l'impression que l'on peut te faire confiance, que tu es comme _l'un_ des nôtres ..." fit Remus. Mais son ton avait subitement changé, son regard s'était fait percant. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"- Non, enfin ... je ne vois pas ... Pourquoi dis-tu ca?" ne put que balbutier Harry. Sous l'aspect badin de leur conversation, Harry comprit que Remus recherchait vraiment une réponse. D'où pouvait bien venir ces doutes? _'l'un des notres' _était-ce par rapport à James? Le lycan avait-t-il senti quelque chose? Voilà encore quelque chose qu'il allait devoir surveiller ...

"- Bon ce n'est pas grave ... Et si on allait nous aussi sur le terrain de Quidditch? James et Sirius sont sûrement là-bas !"

Harry accepta avec joie cette diversion.

Si l'attention que lui portait Remus était louable, bien qu'un peu gênante, il en existait d'autre que le jeune Potter aurait bien voulu éviter. Une d'entre elle se manifesta une ou deux semaines plus tard. La soirée était bien avancée et Harry se trouvait à la bibliothèque, seul. Ses recherches n'étaient pas très fructueuses. Les quelques livres qu'il avait pu trouver sur le voyage temporel n'étaient qu'élucubrations ou descriptions apocalyptiques de ce que pouvait engendrer ce genre de déplacement. Surtout Harry n'avait rien trouvé comme moyen pour retourner à son époque. La piste du Miroir n'avait pas beaucoup abouti non plus. Pour beaucoup cet objet était une légende, sensé aider 'ceux au coeur pur' . Alors qu'il marmonnait sur le fait qu'un coeur pur ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans la présente situation un bruit lui fit lever la tête.

Devant lui se trouvait un élève, à Serpentard selon son blason, qui devait se trouver en septième année.

"Bonjour , tu dois être Orion Williams? Je crois que nous n'avons jamais eu la chance de nous rencontrer. Puis-je m'installer?" fit l'inconnu, d'un air courtois et avenant, mais qui contrastait avec l'éclat glacé de ses yeux noirs, en montrant la table où Harry travaillait d'un signe de la main. Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'asseya sur le bord de la table. Harry étant assis sur une chaise il avait la désagréable sensation d'être dominée de deux bonnes têtes par son interlocuteur, ce qui était sans doute l'effet recherché.

" - En effet, c'est moi. Et vous êtes?" demanda Harry, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir avec le nouveau venu.

"- J'en oublie toutes mes manières. Je me nomme Priam Aldenberg, 7e année à Serpentard. J'espère que tu n'es pas gaté par les préjugés envers cette noble maison. "

"- Disons que ceux j'ai déjà rencontré n'incite pas à la sympathie" répondit Harry prudemment.

" - Ah oui, je vois de quoi tu parles. Mais n'en tiens pas rigueur, ils ne sont pas caractéristiques de notre Maison."

" - Ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai entendu parler."

" - Je sais je sais, mais Serpentard n'a jamais joui, à tord, d'une belle réputation. Tu as la chance de venir de l'étranger et de ne pas être déjà influencé par tous préjugés, alors ne fais pas attention à toutes ces calomnies. Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir j'en suis sûr, les Gryffondors, bien que courageux, sont parfois un peu orgueilleux et entêtés, et rejettent systématiquement les Serpentards. Pourtant tu aurais beaucoup à gagner à ne pas écouter qu'un seul son de cloche ..."

La voix du Serpentard était douce et entraînante. Harry se rendit compte très vite qu'il avait affaire à un as de la manipulation. Il avait de plus un très bonne idée vers où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

" - Tu ne dois pas bien t'en rendre compte, car tu n'es pas d'ici, mais les temps changent en Angleterre, et il va falloir faire le bon choix ..." A ces mots le regard du Serpentard se fit plus dur, sa voix plus appuyée.

" - Allons droit au but. Que me voulez-vous?" le coupa Harry abruptement , afin de déstabiliser son interlocuteur et que celui arriête de jouer au chat et à la sourirs. Celui-ci, s'il fut légèrement surpris, cacha très vite son trouble et continua son petit numéro.

" - Je ne te demande pas grand chose. Tu me sembles quelqu'un de très brillant tu sais. Il serait stupide de restreindre tes possibilités. Tu n'as pas besoin de les cacher comme tu le fais."

Comme ce qu'il avait craint, il n'avait pas réussi à bien donner le change lors des cours, et il s'était donc fait remarqué. Mais il se doutait bien qu'une telle rencontre n'aurait pas pu être évitée définitivement.

" - Pourtant je ne suis pas riche, je ne viens pas d'une famille influente et je doute que mon sang ait la pureté que vous recherchez. Alors je répète ma question, que me voulez vous?"

" - Je veux juste que tu ne fermes pas ton esprit à une autre vision du monde. Nous pouvons t'apporter beaucoup tu sais. Aussi bien à Poudlard qu'ailleurs. Un mot de moi et les Serpentards dont tu te plaignais te laisserons tranquille, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Bien sûr il faudra que tu t'éloignes un peu de Potter et de sa clique, je ne pourrais retenir Rogue en cas d'auto-défense, mais ce n'est pas grand chose à coté de la tranquilité que tu peux obtenir ..."

Si Harry enlevait tout le glacage hypocrite, il pouvait y déceler une menace très claire : si il refusait il risquait d'avoir pour toujours Rogue et sa bande sur le dos. Il était aussi probable que ceux-ci l'ait importuné la dernière fois sur l'ordre de ce Priam

"Si tu le souhaites je peux aussi te faire rencontrer quelques personnes qui pourront t'aider à te faire une place à la sortie de Poudlard, dans la jungle que constitue la société anglaise. Et si tu as quelques remords en te disant qu'une telle ouverture d'esprit constitue déjà une traîtrise à ta maison, sache que plusieurs autres personnes, même si elles désirent rester incognito, ont déjà fait le bon choix."

Cette information était inquiétante. Harry se doutait bien qu'il y avait eu des fuites ou des personnes peu fiables dans l'entourage de ses parents, il ne pensait pas que cela remontait jusqu'à Poudlard. Il allait devoir être doublement prudent.

"- Maintenant que le message est passé je ne vais plus te faire perdre ton temps. De plus j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu vas prendre la bonne décision. Au plaisir de te revoir, Orion." Et il partit.

Harry fronca les sourcils face à ce nouvel obstacle qui venait de surgir. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, pas une bonne chose du tout. Ce Priam devait être une sorte de recruteur, chargé de trouver, au sein de Poudlard, des Mangemorts potentiels, ou du moins d'influencer les esprits afin qu'ils soient favorables au Seigneur des Ténèbres à leur sortie de Poudlard. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il était plutot doué, et pour un peu que l'on ne voyait pas, ou ne voulait pas voir, la finalité de son entreprise, la proposition était presque tentante. Encore une fois, le jeune Potter était face à un dilemne : devait-il rejeter fermement cette propositon, afin d'éviter de se retrouver dans une position intenable, ou bien allait-il profiter de cette opportunité afin de pouvoir déceler qui étaient les fameux partisans à Gryffondors et trouver des informations inédites pour sa quête? De plus Aldenberg n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait dire non.

Pour l'instant se dit-il, il allait rester neutre au plus possible, laisser un peu d'espoir à ce fameux Priam tout en restant dans le vague, afin de ne pas s'engager. Bien sûr cette position n'était pas viable sur le long terme, mais il gagnerait ainsi quelques temps de sursis, afin de pouvoir décider de la conduite à tenir.

Cette décision prise il sortit de la bibliothèque, en ne remarquant pas la paire d'yeux acier qui le suivait, et qui n'avait sans doute rien raté de cette petite conversation ...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à faire vos commentaires sur ce nouveau chapitre, en bon ou en mauvais. Je suis un peu rouillée, mais j'espère que je reprendrais vite le rythme. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Quelques soient les efforts fournis, il était dur de ne pas attirer l'attention dans un château où chacun se connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans et où les transferts en cours de scolarité se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Pas de chance donc pour le jeune Orion.

"- Qui est-ce que tu fixes comme caaaaa Judith?" fit Ophélie d'une voix enfantine. Elle, Judith et Lily était à leur place habituelle dans la bibliothèque, bien entourée par les murailles de livres et - à peu près - à l'abri des regards. A la table d'à coté, difficilement visible - et c'était le but - , la place habituelle des Maraudeurs (eh oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ceux-ci allaient à la Bibliothèque suffisamment souvent, surtout ces derniers temps, pour avoir une place fétiche). Les trois jeunes filles travaillaient plutôt distraitement sur leur devoir, ou plutôt Judith était en train de noter on-ne-savait-quoi dans son éternel calepin, Ophélie s'ennuyait comme une salamandre crevée comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence des livres et Lily était bien perdue dans ses pensées.

"-Personne" répondit sèchement la Gryffondor

"- Allez, avoue que tu ne fais que regarder le nouveau depuis 10 bonnes minutes! "

"-Hum" fit le jeune fille, en écrivant rapidement quelque chose d'illisible dans son carnet.

"- Judith a un amoureux, Judith a un amoureux ! " chantonna Ophélie d'une voix nasillarde, ce qui fit sourire Lily. Comme d'habitude Ophélie ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des noises à Judith, qui répondait toujours sèchement. Lily quant à elle comptait les points. Mais pour une fois Ophélie n'avait pas tord, l'attention de Judith pour Orion était assez suspect de la part de quelqu'un qui mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer le plus de monde possible.

"- Bien sur que non, lacha Judith, sentant que céder était la seule façon d'avoir la paix, ce garcon est juste purement et simplement un _mystère _"

"- Que tu comptes bien éclaircir je parie. Attention messieurs dames le docteur McTerra est en action ! Quel est votre opinion sur la question docteur Valens ? Je suis d'avis que nous avons un magnifique cas de _Studentis Poudlentaris, _néanmoins peu encore adapté à son environnement. Que va-t-il devenir? Va-t-il réussir à s'intégrer dans le groupe du mâle dominant? Va-t-il être rejeté? Alalala ce cas est passionnant, nous en tremblons d'appréhension ! fit Ophélie, mimant tour à tour les différents protagonistes de son documentaire imaginaire. Et puis qu'est ce que tu lui veux? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire comme les autres crétins là bas? dit-elle en désignant les Maraudeurs, rappelant l'altercation de début d'année avec Lily. Ce type est totalement noooooormal ! Et sympathique au demeurant" (Ophélie ne connaissait le jeune homme que des quelques fois où il s'était installé à leur table à la bibliothèque, mais il ne lui avait pas déplu)

"-Si tu enlèves le fait qu'il n'est pratiquement jamais perdu alors qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le château, qu'il semble être à la pointe des dernières découvertes en Métamorphose et que ..." répliqua Judith, sans même lever les yeux de son carnet.

"- Arg! Tu es désespérante , Madame Paranoïaque! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu écris tout le temps dans ton carnet avec cette écriture incompréhensible?" Depuis que Lily connaissait la brune elle avait toujours son carnet avec elle, écrivant des notes dans un système d'abréviations connu d'elle seule, et qui rendait donc toute lecture impossible pour le béotien. Judith avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret, _à part_ , ce que Lily respectait. Mais elle avait parfois l'impression que son amie lui était une totale étrangère.

"- Cela doit faire la ... (Judith fit mine de compter dans sa tête) deux mille deux cent quatorzième fois que tu me poses cette question"

"-Tu as vraiment compté?!" dit Ophélie, estomaquée.

"-Bien sur que non, mais je ne dois pas être vraiment loin du compte" fit Judith avec son sourire en coin habituel lorsqu'elle sortait une de ses rares piques.

"-Sinon Lily, tu es bien silencieuse? Toi aussi sous le charme de cet Orion?" demanda Ophélie, changeant rapidement de sujet, peu ravie d'avoir été ainsi rabrouée.

"-Moi? Euh non ..., répondit Lily, confuse, en fait je pensais juste à Severus" . Severus. Le point noir qui lui avait gâché son début d'année. Depuis leur violente dispute de l'année dernière, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle mentalement dans sa tête. Severus n'aurait pas du l'appeler ainsi, non il n'aurait pas du ! Mais peut-être, si après les vacances il était revenu la voir, alors peut-être elle l'aurait pardonné. Or depuis la rentrée, pas un regard, rien. Il avait totalement _changé. _Il ne traînait plus qu'avec Rosier et Lestranges. Il insultait les plus jeunes Gryffondors. Il était devenu comme _eux _. A moins qu'il l'ait toujours été et qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte? Contre son gré, il lui manquait. Elle devait tirer un trait, une bonne fois pour toute.

"- Arrête de penser à cette chauve-souris graisseuse ! Je suis contente que tu ai ouvert les yeux !" siffla Ophélie, qui n'avait jamais pu supporter le Serpentard.

"-Ophélie ..." fit Judith, la voix menaçante, pour la prévenir qu'elle allait trop loin. Judith elle avait juste haussé les épaules lorsqu'elle avait appris l'amitié entre Lily et Rogue. Elle avait juste prévenu d'une voix calme et purement informative que du fait de leur position réciproque, Lily ne devait pas s'attendre à beaucoup d'avenir.

"-Je sais, je sais Ophélie. C'est juste ... C'était mon ami depuis que j'était toute petite ..."

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton Jamesie d'amouuuur arrivera bientôt à te faire oublier cet ahuri" rajouta Ophélie

"- Tu sais Ophélie, tu as une façon bien particulière de réconforter les gens" fit Lily, blessée, et n'ayant aucune envie de penser à l'abruti de Gryffondor

"-Désolée" répondit la jeune fille, sincèrement peinée d'avoir fait du mal à son ami

"-Ce n'est pas grave . Et si nous nous attelons plus sérieusement à notre devoir de Métamorphose? Il ne faudrait pas qu'Orion, même si il est à la pointe de la recherche comme le prétend Judith, ait une meilleure note que nous au prochain devoir!" répliqua Lily, dans une tentative de sourire. Saisissant l'occasion les trois jeunes filles ne parlèrent alors plus que Métamorphose et sortilèges.

"-Au fait, quelle est cette histoire avec Black?" demanda Lily au bout d'un moment

"-Un simple pari informel, répondit Ophélie nonchalamment, je dois juste sortir avec plus de personne que lui d'ici Noël"

"- Tu es bien audacieuse ! Je te rappelle que depuis ton dernier pari - celui qui consistait à faire tomber le plus de personne de leur balais - les membres du sexe masculin t_'évitent_ d'une façon inversement proportionnelle au nombre de victimes" répliqua Lily. Ophélie et Sirius étaient les deux Batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et ils étaient particulièrement redoutables.

"- Je sais ! Mais il en va de l'honneur de la gent féminine ! Je ne peux m'avouer vaincue !"

"-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre une si intéressante argumentation, mais il est temps d'aller manger" mentionna platement Judith

"-Bien, bien, on y va."

Les jeunes filles rangèrent leur affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'elles passaient devant la table des Maraudeurs, Judith se figea, ses yeux aciers fixés sur les occupants de la table, les pupilles étonnamment contractées Lily fronça les sourcils

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ju' ?"

"- Rien, rien, j'arrive" répondit la jeune fille d'une voix étrange, glaciale, sans une once d'émotion. Lily ne pu retenir un frisson.

* * *

_Le vendredi soir suivant, dans la salle de classe désaffectée servant de repère aux Maraudeurs_

"Que commence la Réunion Marauderesque n°177 !" déclama Sirius d'un ton solennel. "Queudver, n'oublier pas de prendre des notes !"

"Chef, oui chef !" répondit énergiquement le Maraudeur grassouillet qui avait été investi depuis la toute première réunion du rôle de greffier. Ces réunions étaient une habitude de la petite bande depuis sa formation. Ils discutaient de tout, de rien, de leurs prochains projets diaboliques, de la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius ... A chaque fois Peter prenait des notes, qui n'étaient plus jamais lues, mais s'entassaient dans le double-fond de la valise de Sirius. Mais le rituel était le rituel, et cela donnait un petit coté 'société secrète' qui ne deplaisait pas à James.

"Le sujet de la présente réunion est donc le cas 'Orion'. Nous avons déjà résumé ce que nous savions de lui dans une précédente réunion, mais il convient de prendre maintenant une décision. Que faisons nous?"

"Je trouve que c'est très bien comme c'est maintenant. Pas besoin d'en faire plus" bougonna Peter, qui décidément faisait une crise de jalousie.

"Pour ma part il est plus sympathique que la majorité des personnes de notre année, et j'aime bien son sens de l'humour !" défendit James, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de prendre le parti du jeune homme.

"De toute façon il ne s'agit pas d'en faire un 'vrai' Maraudeur, puisque je doute qu'il ne possède notre petite 'particularité' " rajouta Sirius pour calmer le jeu.

"Mais nous ne savons presque rien sur lui!" continua Peter.

"Vrai, mais il est déjà suffisamment ouvert. Et puis rien ne nous empêche de chercher à en savoir plus" dit James

"Parfois il vaut mieux laisser certains secrets là où ils sont..." rétorqua Remus, sage de son expérience de Lycanthrope. Il fut cependant coupé par Sirius

"Nous n'avons qu'à le tester ! Pour voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre ! Et après nous le reconnaîtrons officiellement comme notre ami ! "

"Pardon Patmol, mais je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir . Il est déjà notre ami après tout" répondit le jeune loup, mais Sirius l'écouta à peine.

"Mais si ! Une espèce de 'd'épreuve du feu' ! 'On ne découvre vraiment quelqu'un que dans l'adversité' disait Godric (Sirius avait toujours été depuis son arrivée à Poudlard un fan incontesté de Godric Gryffondor, c'était toujours Godric par-ci Godric par-là, alors qu'en fait Sirius devait sûrement en inventer la moitié)"

"En fait tu veux juste lui faire une farce" résuma Remus

"Non ! Quelque chose d'encore plus grand ! Pourquoi pas un parcours quelque chose dans ce genre là?" continua Sirius, toujours aussi exalté

"Tu sais , j'avais droit à des 'parcours' pour mon anniversaire quand j'avais cinq ans" pointa James, non sans malice.

"Il faudrait quelque chose qui le marque vraiment ! La peur de sa vie !" poursuivit Sirius, qui n'écoutait vraiment plus .

"Pourquoi pas un petit tour dans la foret Interdite?" proposa James, qui commençait à se prendre au jeu

"Excellent ! Sinon Queudver, Lunard, vous êtes partants ?"

Les deux autres ne purent qu'acquiescer.

Le plan était simple et fut mis à execution dès le lendemain après-midi

Tout d'abord une simple balade dans le parc avec la pauvre victime. Jusque là pas de soucis, si ce n'est qu'il avait failli légèrement insister pour sortir Orion de la bibliothèque (le jeune homme y restait vraiment trop longtemps pour son propre bien). Puis distribution de gâteaux de la part de Peter (peu étonnant, Queudver se baladait tous le temps avec quelque chose de comestible sur lui) avec bien sur une gâteau piégé, donné _malencontreusement _à Orion. Le gâteau contenait juste un léger somnifère, mais insoupçonnable

Ensuite Orion, toujours inconscient, était amené dans la Foret Interdite, en prenant bien soin de ne pas être vu du château. Ils n'allaient pas trop loin bien sur, mais suffisamment pour que le Château ne soit plus visible à travers la voute épaisse des arbres. Orion était ensuite laissé dans une clairière avec un mot qui disait à peu près 'Suis le chemin'.

Le rôle des Maraudeurs était bien réparti : James devait attendre, hors de vue, qu'Orion se réveille, puis le suivre à distance, afin d'éviter que la farce ne tourne à la catastrophe. Remus devait tracer le chemin avec sa baguette, chemin constitué d'une simple trace lumineuse, mais persistante. Peter et Sirius allaient attendre l'arrivée du jeune homme à la fin, dans un bouquet final constituant en une attaque surprise à coup de sortilèges sensés être drôles et inoffensifs.

Pour l'instant James n'avait plus qu'à attendre, assis derrière son buisson, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette allongée. Le chemin était bien visible, les autres devaient être en place. Le temps semblait bien long et petit à petit la foret s'assombrissait. Peut-être avaient-ils mal dosé le gâteau? A moins que la foret accentuait l'impression d'obscurité ? James ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner et se demanda rapidement si cette 'farce' n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement.

Heureusement Orion finit enfin par bouger. Il se leva rapidement et sortit sa baguette avec une vitesse remarquable, malgré un visage exprimant une grande confusion. Cependant celui-ci se ressaisit très vite. James était étonné : le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus vraiment au timide et aimable Orion, mais plutôt à un guerrier aux aguets, un combattant. En fait il lui rappelait son père lorsqu'il sentait un danger ! Mais James n'eu pas le temps de s'étonner plus longtemps, car Orion avait déjà commencé à suivre le chemin. Jurant tout bas, James le suivit.

Orion avait lancé un Lumos, ce qui permettait de mieux le suivre, mais avancer dans le noir n'était pas aisé, et James ne pouvait faire la même chose de peur d'être remarquer. Il devait donc se contenter de son avance pénible en évitant de se prendre le pied dans une racine. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien , et le jeune homme avançait d'un pas assuré. James en était presque déçu. Il s'était attendu à plus de peur, de désarroi. Après tout se réveiller en pleine Foret Interdite, ce n'était pas commun ! Mais peut-être Orion avait-il l'habitude des bois, ayant vécu en Alaska, qui n'était pas connue pour son affolante urbanisation.

Mais soudain James entendit un cri. Et il semblait venir de l'endroit où devait se trouver la fin du parcours. Sirius ! Peter ! Apparemment Orion l'avait entendu aussi, et celui-ci n'hésita pas à abandonner le 'chemin' lumineux pour couper à travers bois. James se dépêcha de le suivre, avant qu'il ne soit hors de vue. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il courrait vite !

Dans sa précipitation James ne vit pas la vicieuse racine devant lui et s'étala de tout son long. James jura et se releva rapidement. Malheureusement Orion avait disparu. Où était-il passé? Où étaient Sirius et Peter? James lança rapidement un Lumos. Il était seul. Cornedrue sentit la panique l'envahir. Il entendait bien des sons, mais était-ce vraiment ses amis, ou bien les bruits de la foret? La nuit tombait de plus en plus rapidement. Même avec sa baguette il était dur de trouver son chemin. Où devait-il aller? Où courir ? Rien à gauche , rien à droite ... James avança de quelques pas, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : se transformer . Le Cerf saurait les retrouver grâce à ses sens. James ferma les yeux et se concentra, chassant sa panique grandissante. Le processus lui était familier et il mit peu de temps à sentir l'Animal en lui. Il plongea en lui. En un rien de temps il était devenu Cerf. La foret lui semblait maintenant beaucoup plus apaisante, beaucoup plus familière. Il huma l'air. Il nota la présence de quelques herbes bien appétissantes mais James ne laissa pas son instinct prendre le dessus. Il cherchait quelque chose de bien précis.

Il entendit enfin ce qu'il cherchait : des bruits inhabituels venant de la droite. Il fonça. La course du Cerf était assuré, il ne craignait plus les racines et les ronces. Il était dans son élément. Il arriva enfin à la clairière où se trouvait ses amis. La scène était floue à ses yeux, et il ne percevait pas les couleurs, mais il savait que c'était eux. Orion était là aussi, ainsi que Remus. Vite il se retransforma, afin de garder son secret.

Il pu alors comprendre l'étendue du problème. Peter était à terre, mais protégé par Sirius. Face à eux se trouvait ... quelque chose. Une créature magique assurément, grondante, et qui s'avançait petit à petit vers les deux garcons. La bete était rouge et avait un corps et une tête de lion. Mais le plus impressionnant étaient ses grandes ailes qui ressemblaient à celles de chauve-souris et sa longue queue qui tenait plus du scorpion. Un vieux souvenir d'un livre de contes remonta à sa mémoire. C'était un manticore ! Ils étaient face à un manticore ! La panique que James avait réussi à contenir remonta à la surface. Remus et Orion lançaient quelques sortilèges pour repousser la créature, apparemment sans grand succès: la créature se servait de ses ailes comme d'un bouclier qui renvoyait les sortilèges

"Sirius ! Peter!" cria James, qui s'élança, sa baguette brandie. Que pouvait-il faire? Sirius comme Peter semblaient tétanisés . James fut cependant arrêté par Orion.

"Attends, cela ne sert à rien de foncer comme cela ! Il semble immunisé à la plupart des sortilèges" dit Orion d'une voix dure.

"Mais il faut faire quelque chose !" répondit James, proche de l'hystérie. Comment Orion pouvait-il rester si calme?

"Je vais essayer de le distraire. Pendant ce temps Remus et toi, vous sortez Peter et Sirius de là" annonça le jeune homme. A ce moment, le Gryffondor timide et effacé semblait être _vraiment_ très loin. Remus et James acquiescèrent de la tête et se mirent en position.

Orion s'avança face au Manticore, qui ne semblait pas impressionné par la nouvelle menace. Rapidement celui-ci lanca un sort ... sur le rocher le plus proche. _Wingardium Leviosa ? _s'étonna James. Il attaquait le Manticore avec un _Wingardium Leviosa_ ? Mais le sortilège était bien maîtrisé et le rocher assez imposant. D'un coup de baguette Orion lanca le rocher sur le Manticore qui d'un bond agile esquiva le projectile. Cependant la diversion marcha et le Manticore se concentra exclusivement sur le nouvel attaquant. Remus et James coururent vers Peter et Sirius et réussirent à les écarter du danger. Heureusement ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient touchés.

James reporta ensuite son attention sur Orion. Celui-ci était incroyable. Il se battait bien, voire même _très _bien. Le Manticore l'attaquait avec ses griffes, ses ailes et sa queue, mais le Gryffondor était rapide et arrivait à esquiver les coups. Malheureusement la bataille semblait perdue d'avance : le jeune homme semblait incapable d'occasionner une blessure sévère à la créature. Même si celle-ci ne pouvait utiliser ses ailes pour se protéger de chaque sortilège, ceux-ci n'avaient pas grand impact. Les sortilèges employés étaient pourtant très divers, et même James qui était après tout fils d'Auror ne les connaissait pas tous.

"Orion, sauve-toi !" cria James. Les quatre Maraudeurs ne savaient que faire pour aider leur ami. Distrait par l'appel, Orion tourna la tête et trébucha. Il était maintenant à terre, et la créature toujours devant lui ! Le Gryffondor leva sa baguette et cria un sort. De l'avis de James et sûrement de celui d'Orion, le sort choisi était vraiment du bluff, un pur coup de poker. Et pourtant cela réussi.

"Lumos Maxima !" hurla le jeune homme. Un énorme flash de lumière éclaira toute la clairière, éblouissant les personnes présentes. James entendit un hurlement. Le Manticore ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier. Quand James retrouva la vue, la situation ne semblait plus si désespérée. Le Manticore hurlait de douleur en protégeant ses yeux de ses ailes, et Orion n'avait rien. Celui-ci se remit rapidement debout, et couru rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs.

"Fuyons !" hurla le jeune homme aux autres, ceux ci ne se firent pas prier. Tous ensemble ils coururent, craignant de voir la créature apparaître derrière eux à chaque tournant. Après ce qui sembla à James une éternité, ils arrivèrent dans une autre clairière. Ils s'accordèrent un pause (ou plutôt ils s'effondrèrent lamentablement sur le sol, mais ils n'en pouvaient vraiment plus)

Ils se regardèrent , ils étaient tous essoufflés, rouges, bref lamentables. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Hé bien, quelle aventure !" s'exclama Sirius, qui semblait s'être très bien remis de son expérience presque fatale. Les Maraudeurs ne purent qu'acquiescer.

"Taisez vous !" ordonna Orion, qui ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale. Il avait toujours son masque d'efficacité mortelle sur le visage. Le Gryffondor se leva et s'avança vers le milieu de la clairière. "Pourquoi vous cachez? Vous pouvez sortir vous savez ..." lança-t-il d'une voix forte apparemment dans le vide. A qui parlait-il ? Il n'y avait personne !

Pourtant une à une des silhouettes se détachèrent de la pénombre des sous-bois. Des Centaures ! Les Maraudeurs se turent d'un coup. Orion de son coté ne semblait pas effrayé. Un Centaure, parmi les plus grands (le chef sûrement), s'avança et se mit à parler

"Vous avez eu bien de la chance, Humains. Mars veillait sur vous. Mais ce n'est pas le bon _moment _pour être ici"

Sa voix était grave et puissante, ses mots énigmatiques. James avait bien conscience que il n'avait pas à être ici, mais les mots semblaient avoir une autre signification, et le Centaure s'adressait directement à Orion.

"Nous en sommes conscients, et n'allons pas tarder à partir" répondit Orion.

"Rares sont ceux dont la magie accomplit les souhaits. Et quand cela arrive ceux-ci doivent profiter de l'occasion. Mais les souhaits ne sont pas forcément sages, et encore faut-il les reconnaître ..." répondit le centaure. James était totalement perdu, et Orion semblait mal à l'aise. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, Sirius prit la parole

"Euh, excusez moi Mr le Centaure, mais pouvez vous nous indiquer la direction du château? Je n'aimerais pas retomber sur cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit"

"Le Manticore est rentré dans sa caverne, et ne ressortira plus cette nuit. Suivez Mercure pour trouver votre refuge. Partez maintenant, mais sachez que cette foret est notre demeure et que l'Animal ne donne pas le droit de s'adjuger maître de ces lieux" Cette fois-ci le centaure regarda directement les Maraudeurs. James déglutit. Le message était cette fois plus clair : 'être Animagus n'est pas une raison pour se balader impunément dans la foret alors maintenant dégagez et laissez nous tranquille' ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Puis les centaures disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, ébranlés par cette rencontre.

"Quelqu'un sait dans quelle direction est Mercure?"

Ils réussirent cependant à retrouver leur chemin et arrivèrent sans aucune péripétie au chateau. Tous étaient perdus dans leur pensée et restèrent silencieux. Quand ils passèrent les portes il faisait complètement nuit et le diner était passé depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au 7e étage que tous se détendirent. Quelle aventure !

Une fois dans la Salle Commune ils tombèrent sur une Lily de méchante humeur.

"Vous n'étiez pas à au dîner ! Où étiez vous toute cette après-midi?!"

"Oh, nous avons juste fait une périple dans la Foret Interdite, battu un Manticore, rencontré des centaures. Bref rien de très passionnant." répondit d'un ton nonchalant Sirius.

"Quoi?!" s'étrangla à moitié la Préfète.

"Sirius dit n'importe quoi, répondit James, nous étions juste dans le parc et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé voilà tout"

"Mmh" fut tout ce que dit la Préfète, qui ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle devait croire.

Les Maraudeurs plus Orion s'installèrent à leurs sièges habituels et les commentaires qu'ils avaient retenus durant le trajet du retour ne tardèrent pas à sortir.

"Woaaaaah! C'était vraiment un truc de dingue" fut la remarque de Sirius, qui n'aurait pas pu dire autre chose.

"Quelqu'un aurait pu finir gravement blessé" contra Remus

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ferais tous les jours, rajouta Orion. Et si la prochaine fois vous voulez faire une blague pareille, contenez vous au chateau, je pense que ca ira très bien"

"Tu ne nous en veux pas de t'avoir mis en danger?" demanda James, qui s'en voulait d'avoir eu une telle idée qui s'était révélée purement désastreuse.

"Pas grave" répondit-il simplement, comme s'il en avait vu d'autres.

"Tu étais tout simplement génial contre le Manticore ! 'Faut que tu m'apprennes à combattre comme ca ! Les sorts étaient simples, mais c'était tout simplement ... Wouaaaah !" fit Sirius qui ne pouvait plus contenir son admiration

"Parfois les sorts les plus simples sont les plus efficaces. Et ils ne risquent pas de nous exploser à la figure" répondit en souriant Orion

"Comment savais-tu que le Manticore était sensible à la lumière?" demanda Remus d'une voix calme

"Une simple intuition, et de nombreuses créatures sont insensibles à la magie à part au niveau des yeux, comme les dragons par exemple". James ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si il parlait d'expérience ou si c'était une simple connaissance générale.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira, comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il se leva et s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention des autres Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune

"Avant que j'oublie, j'ai l'honneur, que dis-je, l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que Orion Persée Williams ici présent, 6e année à Gryffondor, est désormais officiellement l'ami des très augustes Maraudeurs !" Et il se mit à applaudir, suivit par le reste de la bande et d'une partie de la Salle commune, amusée par le coté solennel du discours. James ne pu retenir son fou rire quand il vit Orion rougir jusqu'au front.

Mais ce qui lui réchauffa le coeur était le franc sourire qu'affichait Orion. Le garçon avait beau être avoir été un parfait inconnu il y a 6 mois, il avait beau cacher de nombreux secrets, avoir un mode 'guerrier implacable', des notes étranges en cours, un sens de l'orientation incroyable dans le château, il était leur ami, il leur avait sauvé la vie, et ce soir c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Certains feront surement remarquer que l'on dit normalement 'une manticore' et non 'un' , mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était un nom masculin et je ne me suis rendue compte du contraire qu'après avoir écrit ce chapitre. Je pense que ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais si il y a parmi vous des gens que cela choque vraiment, je peux rectifier.**

**Sinon je suis toujours à la rechercher d'un Beta-lecteur ! Et je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers (ca se dit?) du dernier chapitre, et je m'excuse pour ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu.**


End file.
